Cinderella Catastrophe
by alice dreamland
Summary: Malam itu, mereka membawaku pergi—membebaskanku dari kisah hidup yang tertata rapi; mengacaukan skenario klasik ala Cinderella dan membuatku memilih jalan hidup sendiri. [Harem!OC/Reader—GoM/Kagami/Himuro/Nijimura][vote ending di profil saya][Ch 3: Daily Life]
1. Prologue: Encounter

**Cinderella Catastrophe**

 **[—encounter—]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Cinderella © to the right owner**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **1st PoV, GoMxReader/OC (possible Kagami/Himuro), HighSchool!AU,** ** _don't like? Click 'back'_** **.**

Aku tak pernah sekali pun menyangka.

Pada jam dua belas malam, dengan gaun indah menyapu lantai dan sepatu kaca berkerlip tertimpa sinar rembulan—aku bertemu mereka.

Enam pemuda asing berambut pelangi, dengan pakaian memperelok diri. Berjejer rapi di hadapanku yang kini bersandar pada balkoni. Manikku memandang mereka bertanya; toh aku sengaja memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, satu tangan terulur—meraih pergelangan tanganku yang berbalut sarung tangan putih; menarikku seraya dirinya (seorang lelaki berambut merah) berlari kencang membawaku bersamanya.

Langkahku terpogoh-pogoh, dan sesekali memekik kala memijak menuruni tangga—berhati-hati agar tak menginjak gaun yang kukenakan. Aku berusaha berhenti—namun tak bisa; cengkramannya terlalu erat.

Huh, siapa pula lelaki ini? Seenaknya main tarik dan membuatku berlari dengan gaun dan sepatu favorit! Tidak bisakah ia menjelaskan terlebih dahulu alasannya melakukan ini?

"Hei!" Aku menjerit. Ia tak berbalik—justru mempercepat langkah. Mendecih, aku menoleh ke belakang—mendapati kawan berambut pelanginya berlari menyusul. Kegelapan malam membuatku tak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

Yang pasti, kutahu mereka tak memiliki inisiatif tuk membuatku terlepas dari genggaman pemimpin mereka. Aku menghela napas seraya memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan.

Apa-apaan rombongan pemuda ini? Tidak tahu kah mereka bahwa aku harus segera pergi sebelum keluargaku kembali? Bukannya aku ingin pulang sekarang, hanya saja jika tidak—kemungkinan besar kepergok melarikan diri dari rumah sangatlah besar.

Ya. Aku tinggal dengan seorang ibu tiri dan dua kakak perempuan yang kejam. Mereka memperlakukanku bagai pembantu tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang tersiksa. Cih, sangat egois dan mengutamakan kecantikan—padahal kepribadian jugalah penting.

Hmph, memikirkan harus kembali ke dalam kediaman megah bagai istana (namun merupakan penjara) itu saja membuatku muak. Ingin rasanya minggat dengan kebutuhan semata—namun sulit, dan seringkali benak bertanya:

 _Apa aku dapat menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dengan kabur dari rumah?_

Sampai sekarang pun aku ragu akan jawaban, berbagai skenario negatif menaungi benak. _Bagaimana jika aku tak dapat menemukan tempat tinggal? Apakah aku akan mati kelaparan? Bagaimana jika hidupku menjadi lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya?_

Aku takut—dan itulah alasan utama mengapa diriku akhirnya konsisten mempertahankan hidup sebagai adik mereka yang naas.

Seperti Cinderella, bukan?

Itulah pendapatku. Kehidupanku miris bagai kisah klasik tersebut. Dan sekali lagi—seperti Cinderella nekat mendatangi pesta dansa—hari ini, aku mengambil keputusan datang ke pesta bisnis di mana kemungkinan besar berjumpa dengan keluargaku yang berangkat lebih dahulu; tanpa mengundangku.

Ya, mereka tak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Tapi aku tahu—karena saat membersihkan kamar ibu tiriku, secara tidak sengaja kutemukan undangan menuju pesta terkait. Dan yang membuatku kesal—itu ditujukan pada keluargaku.

Hei, bukankah aku juga bagian dari keluarga? Karena itulah aku berhak ikut, bukan? Mengapa mereka bertiga menyembunyikannya? Sungguh, memikirkannya membuat darahku mendidih.

Tapi... apa yang dapat kuperbuat?

Aku tidak berdaya. Bahkan aku takut melawan ibu tiriku (aku lebih memilih memanggilnya seperti ini daripada _okaa-san_ atau _okaa-sama_ ; bagaimana pun ia bukanlah ibu kandungku) serta kedua kakakku—mereka memegang kuasa dan kendali hidupku.

Menyebalkan.

Karenanya, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan memasang topeng tak peduli serta tak mengerti—membiarkan mereka pergi dengan mobil keluarga sebelum diriku kembali masuk mempersiapkan diri; mengenakan gaun putih bermaterial utama kain sutra.

Aku sendiri bingung. Beberapa hari lalu, terdapat sebuah paket berisi gaun, sarung tangan panjang, sepasang sepatu kaca putih kebiruan, dan bando senada ditujukan padaku (yang kini kugunakan untuk pesta).

Aneh memang—namun beruntung aku yang menerima saat membersihkan halaman depan. Jika ibu atau kakak, mungkin kini ketiga benda ini telah berganti kepemilikan.

Tapi, aku heran. Bagaimana sang pengirim tahu lokasiku? Atau bahkan—eksistensiku?

Kedua kakak dan ibu tiri sangat menjaga ketat hidupku. Mereka tak ingin aku dikenali sebagai bagian keluarga mereka, bahkan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir—sekali pun tak pernah diijinkan keluar rumah; kecuali membersihkan halaman depan dan belakang.

Sampai sekarang, hal itu masih menjadi misteri yang tak terselesaikan. Meski begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih bagi siapa pun yang mengirimiku paket tersebut. Ia bagai ibu peri dalam hidupku.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Akhirnya, aku nekat pergi sepuluh menit setelah ibu dan kakak tiriku pergi—menggunakan taksi. Sebenarnya aku cemas, bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku datang? Apakah mereka akan menghukumku? Mengunciku di loteng seharian tanpa makanan?

Namun sedikit demi sedikit, kegelisahanku hilang kala beberapa kali berpapasan dengan mereka—dan entah mengapa mereka tak mengenaliku.

Mungkin karena di rumah aku mengenakan kain lusuh beserta pakaian bekas? Sehingga kini saat aku merias diri, mereka tak menyadarinya?

Kurasa itulah alasan logisnya.

Kakiku masih berlari menuruni tangga panjang memutar depan rumah bangsawan pengada pesta—tersisa beberapa pijakan lagi. Lelaki di hadapanku terus berlari—menarikku; dengan kawan pelanginya mengekor.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian heran. Aku bahkan tak mengetahui mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tampak mengenaliku? Apakah sebelum ini aku pernah bertemu mereka—hanya saja lupa?

Hm... sepertinya tidak.

Lalu, apakah ini penculikan?

Tapi—hei! Mereka tampak bagai anak SMA atau universitas, sebaya denganku! Melakukan kriminalitas dalam usia muda? Sepertinya tak mungkin. Aku menghela napas—kembali berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sang pemuda merah.

Dan lagi-lagi usahaku gagal.

Aku mulai panik. Tidak mungkin aku berteriak minta diselamatkan, toh kelima teman lelakinya menjaga (atau hanya mengikuti) dari belakang. Juga jika aku menjerit—kemungkinan besar ibu tiri dan kakak-kakakku menyadari kehadiranku sangatlah besar!

Ah—ternyata aku terlalu sibuk berpikir. Hingga saat sadar, aku hampir sampai di depan gerbang _mansion_ tempat pesta berlangsung—dengan keenam pemuda pelangi di sekelilingku mulai memperlambat langkah hendak berhenti.

Napasku terengah-engah dan detak jantung berpacu—mengetahui aku perempuan satu-satunya di sini, berlari menguras cukup banyak energi. Apalagi dengan pakaian semacam ini serta sepatu kaca berhak dua senti.

Hingga saat semuanya menghentikan langkah—aku nyaris jatuh terduduk jika saja tangan kiriku tidak kuletakkan di siku sebagai penopang. Tubuhku membungkuk dengan helaian rambut jatuh ke berbagai sisi kepala.

Dan apa-apaan, lelaki berambut merah (entah _deep crimson_ atau _red cherry_ ; sinar rembulan tak begitu membantu) yang menarikku—dan masih mencengkram pergelangan tanganku—bersikap seolah tak peduli!

Padahal aku yakin ia tahu aku kelelahan berlari!

Huff—sabar.

Tarik napas, lepas.

Tarik napas, lepas.

Setelah melakukannya, aku berhasil menenetralisir detak jantung serta deru napasku—meski masih sedikit cepat; setidaknya lebih baik daripada tadi.

Suara decit karet bergesek aspal, serta mesin kendaraan berhenti menyapa telinga. Aku pun menegakkan tubuh—mendapati sebuah _limousin_ hitam panjang memarkir di hadapan.

Mengerjap—sedikit menganga kala sang rambut merah membuka pintu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas; masuk dan menarikku ikut ke dalam mobil, disusul kelima rambut pelangi lainnya.

 _Limousin_ itu sangat besar, tempatnya juga nyaman dan bersih. Mungkin luasnya sekamar kedua kakakku atau lebih. Aku terperangah. Biasanya aku selalu dikurung di rumah—tidak boleh keluar bahkan berbelanja; menyiapkan masakan dengan bahan seada yang ditunjuk mereka.

Pintu kendaraan ditutup. Mobil mulai bergerak—membuatku mau tak mau mengambil posisi duduk di kursi hadapan mereka berenam (terdapat dua kursi memanjang seperti di kereta; berhadapan). Pegangan tanganku dilepas.

Cih, jika sudah begini—aku tidak mungkin melarikan diri. Menghela napas, berusaha mengamati mereka satu per satu yang duduk tenang dengan berbagai pose.

Namun sulit—mengingat ini malam hari dan sinar rembulan nyaris tak membantu, begitu pula cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kaca. Selain itu—yang kuingat hanyalah warna rambut mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Tampaknya keenam pemuda di hadapanku menyadari keadaan yang tak memadai untuk memulai perbincangan, dan seorang lelaki berambut gelap (aku tidak dapat mendeteksi warna rambutnya)—mengulurkan tangan menyalakan lampu.

Detik itu juga—cahaya putih terang dari sebuah lampu kecil menyinari ruangan (yah, kurasa dapat dikatakan ruangan mengingat tempat dalam _limousin_ sangatlah luas). Kedua mataku mengerjap—menyesuaikan iris dengan intensitas cahaya.

Kemudian memandang mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sesungguhnya jika dilihat-lihat, mereka semua tampan dan tampaknya tak berbahaya (uh—meski kutahu tampang dapat menipu).

Hanya saja, setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini—aku memerlukan penjelasan rinci dan spesifik akan alasan. Aku menghela napas, mengembangkan senyum tipis—meski keraguan menelusup dada.

"Jadi... ada yang berminat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Siapa kalian, dan apa tujuan kalian menculikku?"

.

 **Latihan buat 1st PoV (soalnya ini kelemahan saya lol). Kayaknya saya biarin aja fic ini dengan 1st PoV kesuluruhan—jadi** ** _minna-san_** **pilih namanya sendiri, soalnya ini ngak ngelibatkan banyak nama.** ** _Nameless_** **OC itu ngak ngelanggar** ** _guidelines_** **, kan?**

 **Kalau ngelanggar, ada yang mau kasih saran nama cewenya? '-') Pilih antara tiga ini ya: Akizuki Airi, Yakimoto Arisu, dan Iwazumi Yukiko.**

 **Makasih yang sudah mau baca~ maaf kalau banyak kurangnya x3**

 **Sekian.**

 **~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Jadi... ada yang berminat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Siapa kalian, dan apa tujuan kalian menculikku?"

Ah.

Seketika aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan.

Jika seperti ini, kesannya bagai rombongan penjahat dituduh dalam pelaksanaan kriminalitas massal. Padahal belum tentu itulah maksud mereka.

Eh—tunggu.

Tapi mereka memang melakukannya, bukan? Menculikku dari pesta tanpa alasan jelas? _Well_ , kurasa aku dapat mengecap kejadian ini sebagai _penculikan_ untuk sementara.

Aku menurunkan tanganku. Manik mendapati mereka semua berpandang-pandangan—sebelum bibir bergerak serempak; menyebabkan jawaban saling tumpang tindih dalam ruang _limousin_ dan menimbulkan pencemaran suara.

 **Cinderella Catastrophe**

 **[—introduction—]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Cinderella © to the right owner**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **1st PoV, GoMxReader/OC (possible Kagami/Himuro), HighSchool!AU,** _ **don't like? Click 'back'**_ **, OC (kakak dan ibu tiri), 4k+**

Kepalaku pusing—tolong. Mereka mengucapkannya serempak; membuat benakku tak dapat mencerna apa yang diutarakan setiap insan.

"T-Tunggu! Tolong ucapkan satu per satu, aku tidak dapat menghafalnya!" Aku menjerit—menyilangkan kedua tangan beberapa kali, menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut biru tua di ujung kanan. "Dimulai dari kau."

"Aomine Daiki," jawabnya—sedikit menguap. Ah, kurasa memang sudah sepantasnya ia mengantuk; ini jam dua belas malam—meski diriku belum berniat tidur sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan rinci.

Aku mengangguk. "Aomine-kun, kah?" Tersenyum tipis, mengamati penampilannya. Rambut berwarna _navy blue_ , kulitnya gelap—kecoklatan.

Hm... Apa ia suka pergi ke pantai hingga kulitnya sehitam itu?

Ah sudalah—aku mengalihkan pandang pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Seakan tahu tatapan menuntut introduksi dariku, pemuda ber _megane_ rambut hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya—yang bahkan kuragu berubah posisi.

"Midorima Shintarou—nanodayo."

Eh? Ini hanya perasaaanku saja atau ia memang bersikap sok _cool_? Tapi apa-apaan dengan _nanodayo_? Itu sama sekali tidak keren!

Aku menggelengkan kepala singkat—kebiasaan kala berbagai imajinasi fana mengambil alih benak, kembali berusaha memfokuskan diri pada realita.

Manikku bergulir ke sampingnya—mendapati seorang lelaki berambut kuning (atau pirang) dengan tampang mengantuk; manik setengah terpenjam. Jujur, wajahnya sangat mirip perempuan—cantik dan terawat.

"Kise Ryouta—ssu." Ia mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha tetap terjaga. Kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap seraya menepuk kedua pipinya keras—dan oh, ajaib; setelah itu ia tampak _fresh_!

(Atau setidaknya berusaha terlihat seperti itu.)

Eh—tunggu.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu.

Kise Ryouta? Aku pernah mendengarnya—tapi di mana? Manikku kembali meneliti wajahnya intens—menyebabkan lelaki itu mengerjapkan kedua mata; memandangku heran dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan ke samping.

Kise... Ryouta.

Hm, Kise... Ryou—tunggu. Kise?

KI-KISE RYOUTA?!

T-Tunggu! Model tenar idola kedua kakakku itu?! Yang katanya tampan, baik, ramah, narsis, tapi tetap keren?! Ada apa ini? Mana mungkin ada artis yang seketika datang menculikku di malam hari?!

Huwaaaa! Tenang, tenang. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

" _C-Chotto_! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Bukannya kau model?!" [1] Setengah menjerit—menunjuknya dengan wajah pucat. Ia tersentak— _limousin_ masih berjalan menuju lokasi misterius dengan seorang pria dua puluhan sebagai penyetir.

Namun kemudian tersenyum lebar, berucap ceria: "Iya—ssu, tapi kami semua datang untuk menjemputmu!"

"Menjemput? Bukannya menculik?" Aku memicingkan kedua mata—mengesampingkan fakta akhiran aneh (— _ssu_ ) pada kalimat yang ia gunakan, melipat tangan di depan dada.

" _Chigau_ —ssu! Kami bukan penjahat!" [2] Suarannya agak meninggi, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan kantuk dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku—dan yap, itulah keinginanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi yang pasti—aku ingin penjelasan spesifik dengan detil terperinci kejadian.

"Kami adalah anak dari teman-teman ayahmu." Ia memulai. "Ayahmu banyak membantu _otou-san_ kami, namun ia meninggal sebelum _otou-san_ kami dapat membalas budi." [3]

"Eh? Kalian semua satu keluarga? Tapi warna rambut kalian berbeda," ujarku heran. Melihat satu per satu dan mendapati warna _red cherry_ , _navy blue_ , _sunshine yellow_ , _dark green_ , _violet_ —eh. Hanya ini? Bukankah ada satu lagi?

Aku mengerjap heran. Kise-kun (kurasa lebih baik memanggilnya seperti ini) tampak hendak menjawab, namun aku memotong ucapannya kala bibir mengutarakan satu pertanyaan:

" _A-Are_? Bukannya tadi kalian berenam?"

"Aku sedari tadi berada di sini."

Seketika aku menoleh ke asal suara—mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _baby blue_ menatapku lurus dengan kedua manik _aqua_ nya. Ups, kurasa ia sedikit kesal—terbukti dengan nada suara datarnya.

T-Tapi, hei! Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali! Ia bilang telah berada di sana sejak tadi? Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tak peka?! Uhhh, pasti ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku! Iya—aku harus segera cek mata!

"A-Ah, _g-gomenasai_!" [4] Aku membungkuk sedikit panik. Ini memalukkan, sungguh!

Lelaki itu mengangguk—wajahnya datar, tubuhnya mungil. Uh, imut sekali! Mungkin karena fisiknya yang terkecil di antara semua pemuda ini, ia jadi sangat tersembunyi.

"Kami tidak sekeluarga—ssu." Jawaban Kise-kun membuatku kembali memfokuskan diri padanya. Dan lelaki itu melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya—ayahmu banyak membantu keluarga kami, namun ia meninggal sebelum keluarga kami sempat membalas budi." Kise-kun berujar. "Awalnya kami merasa tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, namun semuanya berubah saat kami mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahmu memiliki anak perempuan kandung."

Aku mengerjap. Perempuan itu maksudnya...

"Dan kaulah anak perempuan itu." Kise-kun menatapku lurus. Oh, sebenarnya—semuanya memandangku serius; tidak hanya Kise-kun.

Aku tersenyum ragu—batinku mulai menangkap tujuan mereka, namun tetap! Aku harus memastikan!

"Lalu... kalian menculikku untuk membalas budi?"

"Tepat sekali." Lelaki berambut _red cherry_ yang menarik tanganku tadi berujar datar. Namun uh—kenapa tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi? Dan apa-apaan kedua maniknya yang berbeda warna itu? Apa ia mengenakan lensa warna?

"Tak lama setelah kami mengetahui keberadaanmu, kami mengunjungi rumahmu," lanjut sang _red head_.

Aku mengerjap. Mereka mengunjungi rumahku? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?

"Namun kami hanya bertemu seorang wanita dan dua anak gadis yang mengaku tidak mengenalmu—ssu." Kise-kun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Meski fansku, mereka bahkan tidak mau memberikan secuil informasi pun tentangmu."

Ah—begitulah tipikal kedua kakakku; keras kepala.

Mereka tidak ingin ketahuan memperlakukanku—yang _notabene_ anggota keluarga mereka—dengan buruk.

"Tapi saat hendak pulang, Kurokocchi tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang membersihkan halaman belakang."

Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit—tersenyum ragu. Siapa? Siapa yang melihatku? K-Kurokocchi? Siapa dia? Yang rambut merah, kah?

" _Ettou_ , maksudmu Kurokocchi?" tanyaku heran. Kise-kun menatapku heran, namun kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ah! _Gomen_! Aku lupa kau belum tahu semua nama kami," ujarnya singkat—lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang tadi tak kusadari hawanya.

"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, aku memanggilnya Kurokocchi—ssu."

 _Nickname_ nya aneh; namun terkesan imut. Aku pun memandang pemuda mungil itu lurus, tampaknya ia menyadari tatapanku—karenanya ia pun membalas pandanganku.

" _Doumo_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ , _yoroshiku_." [5] Ia membungkuk sedikit. Ah! Sopan sekali, tapi... wajahnya datar? Apa ia tidak suka bertemu denganku?

Eh—tunggu. Ia kan sudah memperkenalkan diri, bukankah wajar jika aku membalas introduksi? Aku pun tersenyum ramah.

" _K-Kochira koso! Yoroshiku_ Kuroko-kun, _watashi wa_ —" [6]

"Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri—nanodayo, kami sudah tahu siapa dirimu." Sang rambut hijau, kalau tidak salah namanya... Ah, ya! Midorima-kun! Melihat rambutnya, membantuku mengingat _midori_. [7]

Tapi—hei! Apa yang ia katakan? Mereka sudah tahu siapa namaku?

"Iya—ssu. Kami sudah tahu." Kise-kun menimpali. Kemudian hendak mengutarakan kalimat lain, namun terpotong karena seorang lelaki berambut ungu menguap keras.

"Aku mau tidur... Kise-chin, cepat selesaikan penjelasannya, sudah malam..." Pemuda itu berujar malas sambil mengucek mata dengan sebelah tangan.

Em, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau ia terlihat seperti anak kecil?

Dan... chin? Apa itu?

Kise-kun menggembungkan kedua pipi, kemudian menghela napas. Hahh, aku yakin Kise-kun juga mengantuk, namun memaksa ceritakan semua padaku agar merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Baik sekali.

"Jadi, tadi kita sampai di mana—ssu?" tanya Kise-kun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. Hei, dia model kan? Mengapa kesannya polos sekali?

"Saat Tetsu melihatnya, bodoh." Lelaki berambut _navy blue_ menimpali. Tadi dia itu... Ah, ya! Aomine-kun! Tapi, loh? Ia tidak tidur? Daritadi aku tak mendapatinya bersuara, sehingga kusimpulkan sedang terlelap.

"Aaa, iya. Saat Kurokocchi melihatmu." Kise-kun menepuk kedua tangan. " _Gomen_ —ssu, aku sempat lupa untuk sejenak."

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, Kuroko-kun melihatku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak menyadari dirinya—"

Tunggu. Kuroko-kun yang berambut biru muda, bukan? Yang sama sekali tidak kusadari hawa keberadaannya?

Hei! Jika diingat-ingat; ia seperti hantu—suka muncul dan menghilang mendadak! Hm, apa ia mempunyai bakat alami menghilang dari sudut pandang? Seperti ninja?

Jika seperti itu situasinya—wajar jika aku tak mendapati kehadirannya.

"Kurokocchi memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis—ssu," terang Kise-kun. "Waktu itu ia terus memanggilmu tapi kau tak sadar dan masuk dalam bangunan lewat pintu belakang tanpa mengetahui apapun."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku antusias. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang melihatku saat itu, bahkan hingga merencanakan sesuatu semacam ini.

"Kami sendiri baru diberitahu Kurokocchi dalam perjalanan pulang—ssu," lanjut Kise-kun. "Jadi kami tidak dapat kembali dan memutuskan memata-matai rumahmu keesokan harinya."

Aku mengangguk. Biasanya aku selalu fokus pada tugas, sehingga jarang memperhatikan sekitar—mungkin ini alasan lain mengapa aku tidak mendengar Kuroko-kun memanggilku; saat itu pikiranku sedang berada di tempat lain.

(Atau memang karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko-kun yang terlalu tipis.)

"Kami tidak dapat masuk ke rumah, hanya memata-matai di dekat gerbang dan rerumputan—tapi cukup membuat kami mengetahui perlakuan tidak adil yang kau terima dari kedua kakak dan ibu tirimu." Kise-kun mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

 _C-Chotto_ , mereka tahu bahwa kedua kakak dan ibuku bukan saudara kandung?

"Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau ibuku yang sekarang adalah ibu tiri?" tanyaku heran.

"Koneksi." Aku menoleh pada sang rambut merah yang menjawab dengan intonasi datar. Em—siapa? Oh ya, aku belum menanyakan namanya!

Dan koneksi? Apa maksudnya? Orang kaya, begitu? Ya—memang sih; mengingat aku sedang berada dalam _limousin_ , sudah pasti ada yang 'luar biasa' di sini.

"Akashicchi menyewa detektif handal untuk melakukan penyelidikan latar belakang hidupmu—ssu," Kise-kun menjelaskan.

Akashicchi? Pemuda berambut _red cherry_ tadi, kah?

"Akashicchi?" tanyaku heran, memiringkan kepala sedikit ke samping.

Kise-kun menunjuk sang lelaki merah—pemuda yang menarikku masuk dalam kekacauan ini sejak pertama. Ah! _Yappari_! Aku sudah curiga! [8]

"Dia Akashicchi, lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro—ssu." Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri menghafal setiap nama mereka, atau kemungkinan tertukar sangatlah besar.

Tapi—tunggu. Apa kata Kise-kun tadi? Akashi-kun (kurasa lebih baik memanggilnya seperti ini) menyewa seorang detektif untuk mengetahui segala lika-liku hidupku?

"Jadi intinya, detektif itulah yang membuat kami tahu bahwa kau memiliki saudara tiri." Kise-kun mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kanan. "Tapi _gomen_ —ssu, kami sudah mengetahuinya lima bulan lalu dan baru mengambil tindakan sekarang."

"Eh?" Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sejak saat itu, kami mencoba berbagai rencana untuk membebaskanmu. Namun sulit, kedua kakakmu dan ibu tiri itu bagai penghalang besi bagi kami." Kali ini, Aomine-kun melanjutkan.

Aku terdiam—kalimat terus berputar dalam benak bagai kaset rusak. _Mereka mengetahuinya sejak lima bulan yang lalu? Terlebih—mereka mencoba menyelamatkanku?_

Tapi kurasa merencanakan 'penculikan' semacam ini memang sulit, mengingat aku tak diperkenankan keluar rumah sekali pun semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ya—semenjak _otou-san_ meninggal.

Tidak, perlakuan mereka padaku telah buruk bahkan sebelum _otou-san_ tewas dalam kecelakaan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa salahanku, sehingga dapat memicu kebencian dalam hati mereka.

(Meski mereka memasang topeng memuakkan—bersikap seakan baik padaku—hanya saat _otou-san_ dalam pandangan.)

Awalnya, aku mencoba tidak membenci mereka. Namun sulit—apalagi sudah sepuluh tahun diperalat semacam ini; sungguh membuatku frustasi dan sedih. Andai _okaa-san_ masih di sini, mungkin kehidupanku akan lebih baik. [9]

Tapi...

Hari ini aku sadar, di luar sana—ada orang yang memperhatikanku, bahkan melakukan hal tak terduga hanya karena mencoba menyelamatkanku.

Aku tahu itu untuk balas budi, namun tidak apa kan? Setidaknya kelakuan mereka merupakan bukti bahwa mereka peduli.

Manikku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hingga Akashi-kun mendapatkan undangan menuju pesta bisnis keluarga Suzumiko. Kami ingat keluargamu termasuk kaya—apalagi ibu tirimu pemilik perusahaan komunikasi ternama," ucap Kuroko-kun datar. "Karenanya kami yakin keluargamu pun diundang."

Hei, bukannya pesta bisnis itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang-orang ternama atau berpengaruh besar dalam dunia politik? Jadi keluarga Akashi-kun termasuk, ya?

Dan... mengenai perusahaan komunikasi; itu sebenarnya milik ayahku—bukan keluarga tiriku. Mereka mencurinya.

(Meski sebenarnya kutahu itu hanya masalah warisan dari ayah; aku tetap berasumsi demikian.)

"Setelah itu kami mengirimkanmu paket berisi gaun pesta, rasanya tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai pestanya—nanodayo." Midorima-kun berujar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Aku tersenyum sedih. Sesungguhnya ucapan Midorima-kun tidak sepenuhnya benar; aku tidak diberitahu apa pun. Mereka memintaku bantu merias, tanpa diperkenankan mengerti situasi.

"Saat itu Murasakibara-kun yang mengantarnya. Jadi ia memastikan kau yang mendapatkan, bukan kedua kakak maupun ibu tirimu." Kuroko-kun berujar datar—meski kudapati sedikit, bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Eh—Murasakibara?

Aku pun mengamati mereka satu per satu.

Rambut hijau dengan _megane_ —Midorima-kun.

Rambut _navy blue_ berkulit gelap—Aomine-kun.

Rambut kuning serta model tabloid—Kise-kun.

Rambut _red cherry_ bermanik heterokom—Akashi-kun.

Rambut _baby blue_ dengan hawa tipis—Kuroko-kun.

Ah! Berarti yang berambut ungu dan memiliki fisik terbesarlah Murasakibara-kun!

"Aka-chin bilang dengan begitu ia akan membelikanku kue..."

Baru saja dipikirkan—tiba-tiba orangnya bicara. Apalagi mengucapkannya dengan nada kekanakan semacam itu. Kurasa ia memang tipikal _childish_ ya?

(Meski sangat tidak sesuai dengan fisik yang bagai raksasa.)

Oh, jika diingat—pantas saja saat itu aku merasa janggal dengan ukuran tubuh sang pengantar paket. Namun rasa ingin tahu akan isi bingkisan tersebut membuatku tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Kise-kun tak mempermasalahkan komentar Murasakibara-kun (kurasa memanggil semua dengan akhiran _kun_ adalah pilihan terbaik). "Awalnya kami ragu jika kau tidak akan datang, namun GPS yang dipasangkan Akashicchi menunjukkan perubahan lokasi—"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali—heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku memasang GPS kecil di gaun yang kau kenakan untuk melacak keberadaanmu." Akashi-kun angkat bicara.

Hah? GPS? Melacak keberadaanku? Oh, jadi mereka akan tahu jika aku keluar rumah, begitu? Manikku melebar, lidahku kelu. Hanya diam tak berkomentar—keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"B-Baiklah, t-tolong lanjutkan." Suaraku bergetar, aku terkejut—mereka ini punya berbagai akal ya? Aku bahkan sedikit pun tidak pernah menyangka akan ada yang memasangkan alat pelacak pada pakaianku.

"Hm, setelah itu... kami pun membawamu pergi." Kise-kun mengakhiri.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Aomine-kun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—membuat pandanganku yang semula terpusat pada Kise-kun beralih padanya. "Tapi aku sedikit heran, mengapa kau tidak menjerit atau semacamnya? Mengingat kami semua orang asing."

"Itu pasti karena ia mengenaliku—ssu!" seru Kise-kun ceria.

"Tidak mungkin, cahayanya saat itu terlalu remang untuk melihat wajahmu—nanodayo." Midorima-kun kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Aku heran, sudah berapa kali kulihat ia menaikkan kacamata yang bahkan kuragukan pergantian posisinya?

Kemudian tiga insan berbeda warna rambut itu mulai bersekukuh pada pendapat masing-masing, memperdebatkan topik mengapa aku tidak menjerit.

Sangat akrab.

Benar-benar manis dan indah dipandang.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil. Spontan; membuat pandangan mereka semula teralihkan padaku—menatapku dengan beragam ekspresi. Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku—menggantinya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Ah, _gomenasai_." Menunduk—pipi sedikit memerah malu. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud menertawai kalian, hanya saja aku merasa kalian semua sangat akrab. Rasanya ingin memiliki keluarga seperti kalian."

Hening.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kendaraan berjalan mulus—mengingat ini di jalan raya; tengah malam.

Aku masih tidak berani mengadah—memandang mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka tersinggung oleh komentarku? Uh...

Semenit—kurasa lebih—semakin terlewat.

Kumpulan gagasan negatif berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

 _Yappari_ , kurasa mereka marah! Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin—

Kereta batinku teralihkan seketika karena sebuah tangan mencakup kedua pipiku lembut—menarikku untuk mengadah. Dan kudapati Kise-kun di hadapanku, tersenyum cerah; bagai bunga matahari.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi kami akan menjadi keluarga barumu—ssu!" Tanpa melepaskan tangannya, Kise-kun berujar. Aku melebarkan kedua mata. Hei, aku pasti salah dengar kan? Mereka berenam bahkan bukan satu keluarga!

"Ryouta, lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahnya." Akashi-kun memerintah dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Aku meneguk ludah—merasa tak nyaman karena pandangannya ditujukan padaku dan Kise-kun.

Selain itu, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau yang lain juga menatap kami dengan tatapan serupa? Mengisyaratkan rasa... iri dan cemburu? Entahlah. Aku tidak berani mengadili.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_." Kise-kun melepaskanku setengah hati—menggembungkan kedua pipi kesal. Aku tersenyum kecil, meski masih heran akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kise-kun tadi.

" _Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi kami akan menjadi keluarga barumu—ssu!"_

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah lamamu." Aku menoleh ke asal suara—sekali lagi, Akashi-kun. Tapi, hei! Apa-apaan pandangannya itu? Manik heterokomnya menatapku angkuh penuh intimidasi!

Uhh, aku jadi merasa bagai tersangka diinterogasi seorang polisi.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal denganku." Belum sempat aku mencerna kalimat pertamanya, lelaki itu sudah menambah.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mata—otak memproses beragam info baru menghujan benak.

 _Wait_. Ia bilang aku tidak perlu kembali ke rumah? Dan aku akan tinggal dengannya?

Serius? Maksudku—bersama serumah? Tapi hei, bukankah itu akan sangat merepotkan? Meski untuk balas budi, ini sudah sangat berlebihan!

Cepat, aku menggelengkan kepala—mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tidak, kalian sudah membelikan gaun serta aksesorisnya saja aku sudah senang! Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lebih lagi! Kalian bisa mengantarku pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidak ingat memberimu pilihan." Kini Akashi-kun memicingkan kedua matanya padaku. Aku meneguk ludah, sepertinya ia kesal. Kurasa lebih baik tidak membuatnya marah; melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah cukup mengerikan.

Tapi, tinggal bersama orang yang baru saja dikenal itu rasanya kan...

"Lebih baik kau ikut Akashicchi saja—ssu! Daripada kembali ke rumah lamamu dan diperlakukan buruk!" seru Kise-kun. Aku menunduk, memainkan jemari tanganku.

Apa tidak apa-apa memilih jalur ini?

"Bodoh, biarkan ia memilih sendiri keputusannya!" Aomine-kun berujar, memukul Kise-kun secara bercanda—kemudian menguap.

" _Hidoi_ —ssu, Aominecchi!" [10] Kise-kun menggembungkan kedua pipi. "Tapi Aominecchi juga sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapanku kan?"

Aomine-kun menghela napas. "Memang, lebih baik kau ikut dengan Akashi dibanding kembali ke rumah neraka itu, _chibi_." [11]

Aku mendelik. _Chibi_? Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Aku akui, fisikku kecil—namun sepertinya tidak sekecil itu untuk dipanggil _chibi_.

Memandangnya tajam—berseru kencang, "Hei! Apa maksudmu _chi_ —"

Kalimatku terhenti karena aksinya. Ia maju sedikit, mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Meski kau akan sangat merepotkan, kurasa lebih baik bersama kami saja. Kami akan menjadi kakak-kakakmu dan menjagamu."

Aku memandangnya polos. Aomine-kun mengalihkan pandangannya; sepertinya sedikit malu akan penuturannya sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya umur kita tidak berbeda jauh," ucapku terus terang. Aomine-kun melepas tangannya dari kepalaku, menyentil dahiku keras.

" _Itaii_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku melotot tidak terima.

"Itu karena badanmu lebih kecil, jadi kami akan berperan sebagai enam _aniki_ mu. Mengerti, _chibi_?" [12]

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipi. " _Wakatta_ , _wakatta yo_! Dan _mou_ , berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" [13]

Aomine-kun hendak kembali melontarkan argumen—jika saja Midorima-kun tidak memotong.

"Lebih baik kau memilih berdasarkan kata hatimu—nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli! Tapi itu yang dikatakan Oha Asa hari ini." Ia kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

Dan—eh? Aku baru menyadari tangan kirinya diperban. Maksudku—jari-jarinya. Apa ia baru saja melakukan operasi jari?

Lalu... Oha Asa? Siapa dia? Psikolog terkenal, kah?

"Oha Asa?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Acara ramalan kesukaan Midorima-kun," jawab Kuroko-kun dengan senyuman tipis. Aku memandang Kuroko-kun seraya mengangguk berterimakasih.

Wah, aku tidak menyangka Midorima-kun menyukai ramalan.

"Lebih baik _chibi_ -chin ikuti ucapan Aka-chin," ucap Murasakibara-kun malas—seakan tidak tertarik. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipi. Huuf, kenapa Murasakibara-kun jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku _chibi_?

(Memang dibandingkan dengan tubuh raksasanya—aku seperti anak kecil. Tapi kurasa tidak sekecil itu! Hmph!)

Aku menghela napas. Kembali memandang mereka satu per satu dengan senyuman ragu. "Aku... tidak akan merepotkan kalian, kan?"

"Tentu! Mulai hari ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami—ssu! Kami adalah keluarga barumu!" Kise-kun berujar ceria, diiringi anggukan yang lainnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kata itu: _keluarga_ —membuat air mataku turun membasahi pipi.

"H-Huwee? A-Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku—ssu?!" Kise-kun panik sendiri.

"Oi _, chibi_. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Aomine-kun bertanya—berusaha bersuara tidak tertarik; meski kudapati sedikit kekhawatiran di sana.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko-kun memberikanku tisu.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku—menghapus cairan bening yang terus bereproduksi dalam pelupuk. Kemudian mengusahakan sebuah senyuman—yang tentu direspon dengan ekspresi heran mereka.

Maksudku—siapa orang yang tidak tampak aneh jika menangis sambil tersenyum?

" _A-Arigatou_ , _minnaa_..." [14]

Akhirnya, aku mengucapkannya.

Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, dan Kuroko-kun berpandang-pandangan. Murasakibara-kun menatapku malas—seperti biasa. Akashi-kun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada; memandangku dengan tatapan seakan ia mengerti semuanya.

Sementara itu, aku masih berusaha menghentikkan air mata yang terus bergulir menuruni pipi.

Sungguh.

Aku sangat gembira.

Ini kebahagiaan berlimpah yang tidak kurasakan sejak lama.

Padahal aku sudah senang menerima kado dari mereka, namun tak kusangka—mereka melakukannya hingga sejauh ini.

Meski hanya balas budi, sekali lagi kutekankan—tidak mungkin takkan dilakukan tanpa dilandasi rasa peduli, bukan?

Cairan bening mulai berhenti membasahi pelupuk, meski diriku masih sesenggukan dengan pipi semerah apel. Aku pun memandang mereka satu per satu seraya mengembangkan senyuman manis.

Sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasihku, mereka tersenyum tipis. Bahkan Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun juga.

(Dan sepertinya itu akan menjadi bahan jailan yang bagus bagi Kise-kun untuk menggoda sang rambut hijau.)

Ah. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benakku pertanyaan yang belum sempat kujawab. Sontak, aku pun memekik kecil—membuat pandangan mereka beralih heran.

"O-Ohya—mengenai pertanyaan Aomine-kun; alasan mengapa aku tidak menjerit sebenarnya cukup banyak." Rasanya tidak sopan jika tak menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka berikan, padahal aku telah memberi banyak pertanyaan dan dijawab dengan alasan memuaskan.

Mereka tak merespon, aku pun melanjutkan.

"Pertama, jika aku menjerit—ibu tiri dan kedua kakakku akan menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak datang bersama mereka; tapi kabur." Aku tersenyum miris, mendapati beberapa memandangku simpati.

Sedangkan sepasang manik heterokom tampak memaklumi—seakan ia mengerti. Namun aku tak tahu, itu hanyalah asumsiku akan tatapan Akashi-kun.

"Kedua, kalian tampak seumuran denganku—kecuali Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Midorima-kun. Murasakibara-kun sepertinya universitas ya? Kalian bertiga SMA jenjang akhir." Aku menunjuk mereka berempat.

Dan kudapati Akashi-kun serta Kuroko-kun mendelik akan komentarku yang mendiskriminasi mereka—serta sedikit rasis; ups. Tapi hei, wajah mereka tergolong manis dan tinggi mereka pun tak berbeda jauh dariku!

Aku positif mereka berdua—

"Asal kau tahu, kami semua seumuran denganmu."

Kereta batinku terhenti, lidahku tercekat.

Eh?

Tunggu—apa yang tadi dikatakan Akashi-kun?

Kita semua seumuran?

Semuanya?

Bahkan Murasakibara-kun yang tampak bagai titan?

Serius?

"Akashi-kun bercanda, kan? Dari sisi mana pun, aku hanya dapat menduga Akashi-kun dan Kuroko-kun yang seumuran denganku." Aku memandangnya dengan manik melebar.

Yah—aku sadar sedikit menyindir mereka. Namun bagaimana pun, mereka berdualah yang terpendek di antara keenam pemuda ini.

Lelaki berambut merah itu memicingkan kedua mata—membalas tatapanku dengan manik kuning yang sedikit berpendar. Entah karena cahaya lampu ruangan atau dari jendela luar, pastinya—Akashi-kun terlihat tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Jadi, apa yang ia katakan itu nyata?

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mata. Memandang mereka semua heran.

"Kalian semua lima belas tahun?" pekikku.

Dan kudapati anggukan kompak dari keenam pemuda di hadapan sebagai respon.

Senyuman ragu mengembang di wajahku. Astaga, bagaimana aku tidak dapat menyadarinya? Eh—tidak. Orang dewasa pun kurasa akan sulit menyimpulkan umur mereka; mengingat tinggi mereka yang tak tergolong normal.

Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian menghela napas. Tak kusangka hari ini kudapati berbagai banyak hal yang sangat mengejutkan jiwa.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Aku kembali tersenyum tulus. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengucapkan alasan terakhirku."

Kise-kun mengangguk—mewakili mereka, mengisyaratkan diriku untuk melanjutkan.

"Terakhir—" Aku mengambangkan kalimatku; memandang mereka satu per satu dengan senyuman lebar.

"—Aku memiliki firasat kalau kalian bukanlah orang jahat."

Sunyi sejenak.

Namun perlahan, mereka ikut tersenyum denganku. Meski beragam ukuran, namun semua kudapati melakukannya secara tulus. Beberapa saat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan dalam hening, hingga aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Kualihkan pandang pada sang lelaki merah yang telah kembali berekspresi datar nan menusuk.

Uh, kurasa ia harus lebih sering tersenyum—seperti Kise-kun. Lagipula, tampangnya oke—tidak kalah keren dari sang model—sayang kan jika hanya digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti makhluk lain?

(Tapi sepertinya membayangkan Akashi-kun berubah menjadi Kise-kun akan jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding Akashi-kun mengamuk. Uhuk.)

Masih dengan senyuman semanis gulali meski pikiran bercabang, aku menatapnya lurus—direspon pandangan heran seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Berucap antusias, "Mohon bantuan sebagai teman serumah mulai hari ini ya!"

Ia tampak terkejut. Hei, apakah ia tidak menduganya? Ah, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat—toh Akashi-kun kini telah kembali pada postur absolutnya, mengangguk seraya tersenyum samar.

Meski hanya samar, itu sudah merupakan reaksi positif bukan? Mengetahuinya, aku semakin bersemangat.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan baruku dalam lingkungan mereka.

Yang pasti, kuyakin akan jauh lebih baik dibanding yang lama.

Karena itulah...

 _Selamat tinggal, kehidupanku sebagai seorang 'Cinderella'._

.

 **[** _ **VOTE ENDING**_ **DIBUKA DI PROFIL SAYA]**

 **Huwaaa! Maaf, maaf! Saya ngak nyangka** _ **post chap**_ **baru (dan menghapus bagian lama) menghasilkan** _ **update**_ **pehape ;w; saya cenderung suka** _ **edit**_ **setelah** _ **publish**_ **—rerata karena nemuin banyak salah hiks.**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf huwaaaa— /ngaistanah/**

 **Aneh? Tentu. Saya yang** _ **notabene**_ **tidak biasa membuat** _ **first PoV**_ **emang sulit nulis beginian. Apalagi belum pakai nama.**

 **Ehem. Jadi mungkin untuk pertama banyak AkashixReader/OC; soalnya kan** _ **notabene**_ **saya buatnya AkaReader. Tapi setelah itu mau saya jejerin satu per satu. Biar adil huehehehe.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong** _ **vote**_ **cowo** _ **ending**_ **juga dibuka. Dan saya putuskan untuk menambah Nijimura. Jadi cerita ini bakalan errr...** _ **reverse harem**_ **parah /dor.**

 **Awalnya pengen Haizaki juga, tapi Haizaki saya susah karakternya—mengetahui saya tipe anak alim ;3 /dicincang**

 **Tapi mungkin** _ **scene**_ **nya ada huehehehee /woi/**

 **Ini balasan** _ **review**_ _ **anon**_ **:**

 _ **-megane-chan**_

 _ **Iya, kalau mainstream rasanya kurang ngeh saya #dor. Itu ada alesannya kan kenapa si cewe mau aja ditarik *nunjuk atas* #woi**_

 _ **Iyap. Reverse harem. Ada kemungkinan Himuro/Kagami/Nijimura/Haizaki juga.**_

 _ **Arisu? Oke, makasih review dan votenya x3**_

 _ **-Nikio Suzuka**_

 _ **Saya ngak maksa kok, tapi emang diusahain biar ga perlu pake nama. Oke, Akizuki Airi ya? Namanya memang bagus dalam pendapat saya /dor**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak reviewnya ;3**_

 _ **-akashiro46**_

 _ **Dengan sangat terpaksa saya mengatakan tidak bisa, soalnya itu ngelanggar guidelines, nak. Author semacam kami juga takut melanggar aturan website ini.**_

 _ **Maaf. Kalau mau, coba baca di wattpad—jika di wattpad, saya membuat xReader menggunakan [name] semua. Sama sekali tidak ada OC.**_

 _ **Terima kasih reviewnya :3**_

 **Namanya belum dipake untuk** _ **chap**_ **ini—tapi** _ **chap**_ **depan mungkin dipake. Mungkin. Atau bahkan ngak bakal dipake sampe akhir saya gatau /dor.**

 **Untuk sementara hasil** _ **voting**_ **nama (saya ngak ikut):**

 _ **Akizuki Airi: 7**_

 _ **Yakimoto Arisu: 5**_

 _ **Iwazumi Yukiko: 2**_

 **Makasih banyak yang** _ **fave**_ **,** _ **fol**_ **, dan me** _ **review**_ **! Saya seneng banget loh; apalagi ngenal ini** _ **fict**_ **kesannya beda dari** _ **fict**_ **drama picisan yang biasa saya buat hiksu—agak keCinderellaan #oi.**

 **Ah ya, ini kamusnya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga ;3**

 _ **[1]: "T-Tunggu! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Bukannya kau model?!"**_

 _ **[2]: "Bukan—ssu! Kami bukan penjahat!"**_

 _ **[3]: "Ayahmu banyak membantu ayah kami, namun ia meninggal sebelum ayah kami dapat membalas budi."**_

 _ **[4]: "A-Ah, maaf!"**_

 _ **[5]: "Halo. Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."**_

 _ **[6]: "A-Aku juga! Salam kenal Kuroko-kun, namaku—"**_

 _ **[7]: Midori berarti hijau, melihat rambut Midorima yang berwarna hijau, membantu untuk mengingat marganya.**_

 _ **[8]: 'Ah! Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah curiga!'**_

 _ **[9]: 'Andai ibu masih di sini, mungkin kehidupanku akan lebih baik.'**_

 _ **[10]: "Kejam—ssu, Aominecchi!"**_

 _ **[11]: Chibi biasanya untuk panggilan anak kecil, rerata SD.**_

 _ **[12]: "Itu karena badanmu lebih kecil, jadi kami akan berperan sebagai enam kakak lelakimu. Mengerti, chibi?"**_

 _ **[13]: "Mengerti, aku mengerti kok! Dan mou, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"**_

 _ **[14]: "T-Terima kasih, semuanyaa..."**_

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**.


	3. Chapter 2: The House

**Cinderella Catastrophe**

 **[—the house—]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Cinderella © to the right owner**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **1st PoV, GoMxReader/OC (possible Kagami/Himuro), HighSchool!AU,** _ **don't like? Click 'back'**_ **, OC (kakak dan ibu tiri), 3k+**

Aku masih terus melempar senyum pada Akashi-kun. Namun tiba-tiba, kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang dan ruangan mendingin tanpa sebab. Manikku mengerjap heran sementara pandangan beralih pada kawanan pelangi lainnya.

(... Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku melihat aura gelap mencuar dari kelima pemuda lainnya?)

" _Chotto_ , kenapa kau hanya mengucapkannya pada Akashicchi—ssu?!" pekikan Kise-kun kembali membuatku memusatkan pandangan padanya. Dan—eh? Mengapa Kise-kun memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku membuatnya marah tanpa sengaja?

"H-Hah? Bukankah aku akan tinggal dengan Akashi-kun?" tanyaku heran, masih sedikit terusik akan maniknya yang memancarkan rasa sebal.

"Iya—ssu! Tapi mulai hari ini kami akan menjadi keluargamu! Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu!" Kise-kun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kekanakan, itu pendapatku. Tapi entah, menurutku dirinya manis dengan perilaku semacam itu.

Eh?

A-Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Tidak! Sekarang aku harus fokus mengabulkan keinginan—maksudku merespon penuturan—Kise-kun!

"Em..." Namun aku kehabisan kata-kata. Karena sungguh, aku tidak dapat memikirkan frasa pas sebagai balasan. Memutar otak, memandang mereka satu per satu.

Tapi—hei!

Tidak hanya Kise-kun; ternyata Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun juga memandangku lekat! Kuroko-kun tampak maklum akan situasi—sementara Murasakibara-kun menatapku malas. Akashi-kun diam menunggu jawaban, mengingat sifatnya memang tenang dan berwibawa (selama kuamati).

Uh, aku jadi semakin gugup.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menetralisir ketenangan diri—seraya berujar dengan sedikit membungkuk, " _Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ untuk kedepannya!"

Entah—kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Dan saat sadar akan penuturan yang kuserukan tanpa berpikir; aku pun mengadah.

Meski berpikir setelah mengucapkan, aku rasa tidak perlu menarik kembali perkataan tersebut. Karena itu benar apa adanya.

 _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ —mohon bantuannya atau dapat dikatakan 'mohon kita bisa akrab'. Yah, aku sendiri ingin mencoba dekat dengan mereka. Meski kurasa cukup sulit karena sebelum ini diriku tidak pernah berhubungan terlalu 'baik' dengan seseorang.

Ingat, bukan? Aku dikurung semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak diperkenankan keluar rumah bahkan untuk berbelanja. Aku harus memasak sesuai bahan yang ada.

Sekolah? Tidak, aku tidak sekolah—hanya diperbolehkan membaca berbagai buku dalam mansion kami. Mengingat buku dalam _mansion_ kami berjumlah ribuan dan perpustakaan sangatlah luas; seringkali aku seharian berada di sana—kala ibu tiri dan kedua kakakku pergi berlibur meninggalkan rumah.

Karena itulah—aku tidak dekat dengan siapa pun. Sahabatku hanyalah burung-burung yang berkicau ria pada jendela loteng kamarku. Pernah, aku berbincang dengan manusia lain selain keluargaku sebelum ini—namun itu sudah lama sekali.

Dan memoriku pada masa kecil sangat rapuh, membuat gambaran dua orang itu buram dalam benakku.

Yang kuingat hanyalah: mereka lelaki, memiliki rambut merah tua dan hitam, serta seringkali bertemu denganku pada saat aku sekitar... lima tahun.

Ya, kurasa lima tahun.

Latarnya pun tak jelas—tapi jika ingatanku benar, maka kami bertiga sering bermain di lapangan basket. Meski sepertinya mustahil. Aku tidak atletik, dan kurasa kami tidaklah sedekat itu.

Lalu yang menjadi beragam pertanyaan adalah, _apakah benar aku berbicara dengan mereka di lapangan basket? Jika betul, apa yang kami lakukan di sana? Tidak mungkin bermain basket, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya!_

Ah, sudalah.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sekali lagi, aku kembali berpikiran hal yang _out of topic_ dari pembicaraan sekarang.

Belum sempat manikku mengamati reaksi mereka, aku merasakan sesak napas yang luar biasa. Seseorang memelukku sangat erat.

Siapa?

Manikku mendapati helaian rambut kuning cerah bergesekan dengan wajah—yah, mengetahui kami dalam mobil; berpelukan semacam ini sangatlah merepotkan. Apalagi tubuhku terpaksa condong ke depan.

Tunggu. Kuning? Berarti... Kise Ryouta? Kise-kun?

Prediksiku terbukti benar kala suara ceria nan riang berseru lantang, "Tentu! _Yoroshiku mo_! Kuharap kita dapat berhubungan baik—ssu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Rasanya senang juga mendengarnya.

Tapi huwaaaa—pasokan oksigenku kian menipis karena dekapannya! Aku pun panik dan berusaha mendorongnya; melepaskan diri. Namun astaga—tenaga perempuan memang sangatlah kecil dibanding pria!

"Ki-Kise-kun..." Aku mencoba berbicara, menyerukan suara sekeras mungkin. "S-Sesakk..."

Tapi artian 'sekeras mungkin' adalah bisikan. Bibirku tidak dapat menuturkan perkataan keras karena tekanan.

Sontak, aku pun semakin panik dan takut. Kuyakin wajahku kini sangat pucat. Namun—syukurlah! Penghelihatanku kini menangkap figur kelima pemuda lainnya berusaha melepaskanku dari Kise-kun sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan padaku—pingsan atau kehilangan kesadaran.

"Oi, Kise! Apa kau mau membuatnya mati, hah?"

"Ryouta, lepaskan dia sekarang juga."

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya Kise-kun segera melepaskannya."

" _Are_? Apa _chibi_ -chin kurang makan? Ia terlihat pucat..."

"Bukannya peduli, hanya saja ia akan mati jika kau tidak melepaskannya—nanodayo."

Aku mendengar beragam seruan yang entah mengapa terselip rasa cemburu. Tapi—kurasa pendengaranku salah. Untuk apa mereka cemburu? Apa karena Kise-kun jarang memeluk mereka dan lebih memilih memelukku yang _notabene_ baru saling mengenal?

Uh. Lebih baik nanti aku segera membersihkan telinga.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang—eh? Maksudku beberapa orang—menarik pundakku agar menjauh dari Kise-kun.

Tak lama—akhirnya aku bebas. Cepat, langsung menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menadaptasi tubuh kembali dengan persediaan oksigen. Toh aku terkejut tiba-tiba saja dipeluk hingga nyaris tak benyawa—lalu terlepas dengan bantuan tarikan lima pemuda secara paksa.

Kise-kun tampak heran awalnya, namun saat melihat kondisiku, ia segera menyerukan beribu kata maaf. "Huaaa! _Gomenasai_! _Gomen_ —ssu! Aku tidak tahu kelakuanku tadi membuatmu tidak dapat bernapas! _Gomenasai_! _Hontouni gomen_ —"

Perkataannya terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya, aku cukup kesal akan perlakuannya tadi. Tapi rasanya tidak tega juga membiarkannya, apalagi ia tampak sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun," ujarku tersenyum kecil menenangkan. "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

" _Hontou_? Kau memaafkanku?" Maniknya berkaca-kaca dan uh—mengapa ia begitu mirip perempuan? Bahkan aku merasa ini bagai adegan romansa antara pria-wanita dalam sebuah sinetron picisan yang tak sengaja kutonton.

(Ya, saat itu aku hendak membawa keranjang baju ke kamar ibu tiriku—dan karena melewati ruang tamu, aku pun mau tak mau melihat adegan sebuah sinetron yang kebetulan ditonton kedua kakakku.)

Bagian alur di mana sang perempuan berbuat salah dan secara tidak sengaja membuat kesal pemuda pujaannya, lalu wanita itu mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya sambil berlinang air mata. Sang lelaki menjadi tidak tega dan menenangkannya (yang dilakukan dengan pelukan mesra) kemudian pengakuan cinta—dan _the end_!

Aku kembali menatap manik Kise-kun yang dilingkupi cairan bening, seraya berujar tenang, "Tentu."

Ekspresi Kise-kun berubah, kini menjadi lebih ceria. Ia memandangku antusias seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya—hendak memelukku.

Oh tidak.

Cepat, aku mencoba menghindar. Namun ruangan terbatas dalam _limousin_ mencegah diriku bergerak bebas.

Di saat aku mulai pasrah, tiba-tiba dua tangan berkepemilikan berbeda menahan kedua lengan Kise-kun. Yang kanan dipegang Aomine-kun, yang kiri Akashi-kun. Aku memandang keduanya heran sementara mereka melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kise-kun.

"Jangan mengulangi hal yang beresiko, Ryouta." Aku sedikit melebarkan mata. Huwaaa, suaranya—dingin sekali! Apalagi tatapan Akashi-kun! Kuharap Kise-kun tidak trauma.

"Oi, _chibi_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine-kun. Aku memandangnya, mengerjap heran. Maksudnya? Aku kan tidak terluka atau pun sakit, untuk apa ia menanyakannya?

"Aku... tidak apa-apa?" jawabku dengan akhiran bertanya. Yah, terdengar aneh memang—namun kurasa cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagipula Aomine-kun tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan _limousin_ berhenti beroperasi. Penasaran, aku pun berbalik menghadap jendela—mendapati gelap gulita dengan cahaya lampu berjejer setiap beberapa meter.

Hm... Berarti bukan lampu merah, namun kita semua sudah sampai pada lokasi tujuan. Cepat, aku kembali mengamati sekitar. Puluhan bangunan tampak mewah— _mansion_ di mana-mana. Aku memang tinggal dalam sebuah _mansion_ , namun di sini—semuanya jauh lebih besar dan megah daripada tempatku berasal.

Manikku berbinar antusias, hendak kembali meneliti detil latar jika saja seseorang tidak menepuk pundakku—memaksa berbalik kembali pada posisi semula.

Dan kudapati itu Murasakibara-kun.

"Jika _chibi_ -chin seperti itu, nanti bisa jatuh..." Nadanya malas seperti biasa, meski kurasa rasa khawatirnya padaku ialah tulus.

Aku terdiam sejenak—namun kemudian tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. Meski dalam hati kuragukan ucapan Murasakibara-kun, toh kendaraan telah berhenti—dan aku hanya memutar diri dan meletakkan sikuku di atas kursi (yah, sedikit sulit mengenal gaun yang kukenakkan sangat panjang).

Kuakui, aku cukup pendek untuk berlutut tegak di atas kursi tanpa kepala menyentuh langit-langit kendaraan. Meski _limousin_ ini memang sepertinya cukup tinggi dibanding yang normal.

Tak lama, kudapati suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Dan pria dua puluhan—sang penyetir kendaraan—telah berdiri di balik pintu, menunggu setiap penumpang keluar.

Akashi-kun turun diiringi pemuda warna warni lainnya. Aku yang tak mau ditinggal pun mengikuti mereka—meski ragu. Dan ketika telah berada di luar kendaraan, temperatur berubah drastis.

Dalam _limousin_ , suhu tergolong normal—namun mengingat ini malam hari dan aku mengenakan gaun pesta dengan bagian atas yang cukup terbuka; tentu membuatku merasakan perubahan mencolok. Segera, aku memeluk diriku dengan kedua tangan.

"Dingin," gumamku. Meski mengenakan sarung tangan, itu tidak sepenuhnya membantu.

Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang mengenakkan sesuatu padaku. Aku pun cepat mengamatinya, dan mendapati—sebuah selimut kecil berwarna hijau dengan gambar beruang coklat besar di tengah melingkupiku.

Menoleh ke samping, mendapati Midorima-kun mengalihkan pandangan dariku—pipinya juga sedikit merona. "Itu agar kau tidak kedinginan. Tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena aku cemas akan keadaanmu. Jangan salah paham."

Aku mengerjap.

Dia... _tsundere_ ya?

Mengingat kalimat terakhirnya, kurasa iya.

Juga... aku sedikit heran, darimana ia mendapatkan selimut feminim ini? Toh sepertinya aku tidak melihat ia membawanya turun.

Ah, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Lagipula aku senang ia khawatir. Dipedulikan itu indah bagiku yang jarang mendapat perhatian—atau dinotis.

Cepat, aku mengembangkan senyum seraya mengeratkan selimut berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada tubuhku. Menatap lurus Midroima-kun seraya berujar ceria.

" _Arigatou_ , Midorima-kun."

Dan _kawaii_! Ia tersipu! Mengalihkan pandangan dariku, mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menyusul kelima temannya yang berada di depan.

Dalam keheningan malam, aku berjalan pelan—meski suara sepatu kaca yang kukenakkan tidak dapat tenang. Langkahku mengikuti mereka hingga kudapati keenam pemuda penyelamatku itu kini berjejer di depan sebuah gerbang besar berukir antik.

Berjalan mendekat kemudian berhenti di samping mereka. Manikku segera beralih membaca papan nama di sebelah gerbang yang menghubung pada kediaman seseorang.

 **[Akashi]**

Aku menangguk mengerti. Oh, jadi ini rumah Akashi-kun—rumah di mana aku akan tinggal setelah ini. Mengadah, mengamati bangunan serta halaman dari celah gerbang.

Ah, gerbang itu sangat lebar—sehingga aku masih dapat melihat jelas meski Kuroko-kun dan lainnya berjejer di sebelah.

Dan seketika manikku membola.

A-Astaga...

Aku bermimpi kan?

Cepat, tangan kananku naik mencubit pipi kanan—yang langsung kurespon dengan pekikan kecil (tapi idak cukup besar untuk membuat keenam lelaki itu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, meski kuyakin mereka tahu karena suasana sunyi sangatlah kentara).

Jadi... ini realita?

Manikku menatap sekeliling tidak percaya.

 _Helllooo_ , rumah—maksudku _mansion_ —Akashi dua hingga tiga kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan _mansion_ keluargaku! Halamannya sangat indah, didominasi bunga beraneka ragam dengan dedaunan hijau sebagai pelengkap.

Terdapat sebuah jalur panjang lurus bermaterial batu bata oranye kemerahan—dibarisi tumbuhan mawar putih dan merah di kedua sisinya, menuju tangga yang terhubung dengan pintu kayu mahoni bangunan utama.

Bangunan utama indah bagai mansion eropa—tinggi menjulang, berlantai empat (terlihat dari banyaknya jendela), dengan sedikit sulur mawar merambat di bagian sisi-sisi dindingnya. Tak lupa tembok bercat krem yang memperkuat nuansa barat.

Sungguh, ini seperti rumah vampir yang biasa kubaca di buku dongeng.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada selimut Midorima-kun.

Sadar bahwa diri akan tinggal dalam _mansion_ itu, aku menjadi panik. Uhh—bahkan kurasa ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai istana daripada _mansion_.

Menghela napas, kembali mengamati pemandangan indah tertimpuk sedikit bercak cahaya rembulan. Aku menyinggung senyuman kecil—meski tentu, diri gugup tak menentu.

Senang rasanya mendapat tempat tinggal sebagus ini, namun tentu sedikit aku merasa sungkan. Lagipula—apa Akashi-kun telah memberitahukan tentangku pada kedua orangtuanya?

"Tenang saja, _otou-san_ akan senang jika kau datang kemari."

Aku terlonjak dan menoleh ke samping—mendapati Akashi-kun berada di sebelahku; memandang lurus halaman di balik celah gerbang. Kemudian berjalan melaluiku—menekan tombol di atas papan nama keluarga (selain tombol; terdapat _speaker_ di bawahnya).

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara dari dalam _speaker_. Tapi serak dan aku tidak dapat menangkapnya jelas—lain hal dengan Akashi-kun. Ia terlihat paham. Karenanya, ia pun menjawab.

"Ini aku."

Dan seketika suara di dalam _speaker_ menjadi ricuh beberapa detik sebelum sambungan terputus. Aku hanya dapat terheran-heran. Apa yang terjadi hingga ketika mereka mendengar Akashi-kun berbicara, semuanya panik?

Namun kusampingkan dahulu rasa keingintahuanku. Memfokuskan diri pada gerbang yang kini dibuka secara perlahan—menampakkan pemandangan luas halaman _mansion_ tanpa ukiran sebagai pembatas.

Cepat, Akashi-kun berjalan masuk diiringi kelima lelaki lainnya. Aku hanya terdiam di depan gerbang, kakiku gemetar.

Bahkan ketika pintu telah dibukakan dan mereka mulai masuk ke dalam, aku masih tak berubah posisi—batinku dinaungi ilham negatif. Sungguh.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku takut. Yang pasti—takut, ragu, cangung, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha mencari tahu—mengapa aku harus takut? Akashi-kun bahkan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan senang aku datang kemari.

Ya.

Akashi-kun yang mengatakannya.

Tapi...

Tetap saja...

Mengapa aku merasa sangat takut untuk sekedar melangkah memasuki kawasan baru?

Lalu kudapati dari kejauhan, Akashi-kun menghela napas setelah Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun telah memasukki pintu menuju _mansion_ (atau istana) tersebut.

Kemudian, tanpa kuduga—ia berjalan ke arahku. Sontak, aku pun mulai panik—batin berusaha mencari alasan tepat agar tidak perlu ikut menghadiri.

(Meski sebenarnya, aku pun tidak paham. Ada bagian dari diriku yang takut untuk masuk ke dalam, sementara sebagian lainnya—ingin mengikuti mereka.)

Suara hentakkan langkah kaki menyadarkanku dari pikiran—mendapati Akashi-kun telah berhenti setengah meter di depanku.

"Kau merepotkan," ujar Akashi-kun—mengulurkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Otomatis, aku mengerjap sebelum memandang wajahnya bingung. Tapi ekspresi Akashi-kun serius.

Oh—ia tidak main-main.

Jadi ia memintaku untuk menerima ulurannya? Tapi...

Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya, tidak mengenal siapa pun selain mereka. Meski Akashi-kun mengatakan ayahnya akan senang aku datang berkunjung, siapa yang dapat menduga apa yang terjadi jika ucapannya salah?

Aku menghela napas. Lebih baik berpikir sejenak di depan gerbang sendirian. Toh sepertinya lokasi ini aman. Lagipula, siapa yang sangat kurang kerjaan sehingga berkeliaran jam dua belas malam hanya untuk melakukan penculikan?

(Eh—tunggu. Aku baru sadar bahwa itulah yang keenam pemuda itu lakukan padaku.)

Akhirnya, aku mendengus seraya menggeleng sebagai balasan permintaan Akashi-kun. Lelaki itu tampak tidak puas akan jawabanku, karena kudapati—kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku memaksa," tuntutnya—masih mengulurkan tangan di hadapanku. Aku menggulum senyuman sedih, sebelum menggeleng kecil. Jika terus di sini, aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka.

Meski aku mengatakan bahwa akan tinggal bersama Akashi-kun, aku tidak menyangka diriku yang diperlakukan sebagai pembantu akan segera berubah kehidupannya secara seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Ini terlalu... drastis.

Maafkan aku Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama kalian. Lagipula, aku sudah senang dapat bertemu kalian.

Seharusnya, aku tidak boleh berharap lebih.

Mendengus pelan, tersenyum sendu. "Kurasa tidak terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Setelah kupikirkan, sepertinya memang lebih baik aku kembali ke—"

"Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usaha kami selama lima bulan ini?" Akashi-kun memotong ucapanku, memicingkan kedua matanya—manik kuningnya seakan berpendar terpantul cahaya bulan purnama. Membuatku mau tak mau sedikit merasa takut.

"Aku tidak ingat memberimu pilihan." Belum selesai otakku memproses penuh ucapannya, tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku telah ditarik kencang seiring Akashi-kun berjalan menuju pintu—tentunya membawaku.

Uh—aku merasa seperti _deja vu_. Mengingat pertama kala bertemu, juga Akashi-kun lah yang menarikku masuk.

Tapi, hei! Aku sedang membawa selimut kotak dari Midorima-kun! Juga mengenakan gaun panjang dengan sepatu kaca! Tidak bisakah ia sedikit memahami situasi?!

... Kurasa tidak.

Ia tetap bersikap cuek dan dengan pandangan terus ke depan—membuatku berjalan terpogoh-pogoh demi menjaga setiap langkah, agar tidak merusak pakaian yang kukenakan juga menjatuhkan selimut dalam genggaman.

Selama berlari, batinku kembali mengulang ucapan Akashi-kun beberapa kali.

" _Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usaha kami selama lima bulan ini?"_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Bukan begitu, aku sangat menghargai bantuan mereka. Hanya saja...

Kurasa tidak sepantasnya mereka melakukan itu semua untukku, meski tentu aku gembira mendapat perhatian berlebih serta dinotis oleh seseorang.

Hei, aku hanyalah replika Cinderella. Gadis kecil kehilangan orangtua di usia muda, diperalat oleh keluarga tirinya—dan diperlakukan bagai pembatu dalam sebuah rumah tangga; padahal status sangatlah jelas. Seorang anak.

Aku tidak berharga, tidak berguna, juga—

"Karena itulah kami akan menjagamu serta membuatmu merasa berharga kembali. Lagipula, kepercayaan tidak dapat dibayar oleh harta." Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun berucap; sedikit menoleh kala ia melambatkan tempo langkah kakinya.

Huh?

Eh?! Tunggu! Apa ia sekali lagi membaca pikiranku? Seperti saat di depan gerbang?!

Huwaaa, apakah Akashi-kun seorang paranormal? Bagaimana bisa ia mengerti jelas apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!

"Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Lagi-lagi ia berkomentar—ujung matanya melirikku sementara ia menarikku masuk (mengingat pintu dibiarkan terbuka). Rupanya, kita sudah sampai di depan pintu yang menghubung dalam istana bernuansa eropa tersebut.

T-Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Apa yang terlihat jelas di wajahku?! Sepertinya aku tidak seeksprektif itu!

" _Karena itulah kami akan menjagamu serta membuatmu merasa berharga kembali. Lagipula, kepercayaan tidak dapat dibayar oleh harta."_

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantungku berdegup kencang seketika. Tiba-tiba terputar kembali bagian di mana Akashi-kun mengucapkan hal itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Jadi maksudnya, ia akan membuatku percaya pada semuanya?

Mempercayai—hingga dapat mengungkapkan bergam emosi serta perasaan, yang selama ini kukubur dalam-dalam dan tak pernah kubuka bagi siapa pun?

Perlahan, bibirku mengembangkan seulas senyuman kecil.

Semoga saja begitu. Akan kunantikan hari dimana hal tersebut terjadi. Karena asal tahu saja—meski aku periang nan murah senyum, selama ini belum pernah ada seorang pun yang kupercayai sepenuh hati.

Ups. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir! Karena saat sadar, aku telah berada dalam bangunan utama—sebuah ruangan lebar dengan kandelir mencakup puluhan lilin, lantai terbuat dari keramik putih berbercak merah, dan koridor serta tangga berkarpet _crimson_ yang menghubung menju ruangan/lantai berikutnya.

Dapat disimpulkan, ruangan ini tak memiliki furnitur. Meski terdapat beberapa lukisan terpajang di dinding—mayoritas pemandangan, tapi ada satu berbeda; sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Parasnya sangat cantik—tampilannya anggun. Mau tak mau, aku terkesima.

Kemudian kusadari dua _maid_ yang berjaga mengunci pintu kala aku dan Akashi-kun telah mulai memijak tangga menuju lantai atas. Ya—mengingat tangga berada di depan pintu berjarak sekitar lima meter, dan tanpa interior yang menghalangi, aku dapat melihat pergerakan mereka dengan jelas.

Aku menghela napas sementara kaki masih melangkah dengan sebelah tangan menjaga selimut serta gaun agar tidak terinjak sepatu.

Kali ini Akashi-kun memperlambat jalannya—namun terus terang, tidak begitu membantu mengingat pijakan yang semakin ke atas. Menghela napas, membiarkan diriku dibawa menuju ruangan yang tak kuketahui di mana letaknya.

 _Dan yah—kurasa inilah awal dari kehidupan baruku yang penuh drama._

.

 **[** _ **POLLING**_ **MENGENAI** _ **ENDING**_ **MASIH DIBUKA DI PROFIL SAYA]**

 _ **Voting**_ **masih dibuka.** _ **Gomen**_ **bagi yang nge** _ **vote**_ **melalui** _ **review**_ **, saya tidak dapat menghitungnya seperti apa yang saya lakukan untuk** _ **vote**_ **nama OC. Karena itulah saya membuat** _ **polling**_ **di profil. Hanya itu yang akan menentukan lanjutan cerita ini.**

 _ **Voting**_ **nama OC juga masih dibuka. Itu pun kalau cerita ini memang benar-benar akan menggunakan nama, mengingat saya sedang menantang diri sendiri untuk mencoba membuat kesuluruhan kisah tanpa mencantumkan nama sang gadis.**

 **Hasil vote sementara:**

 _ **Akizuki Airi: 8**_

 _ **Yakimoto Arisu: 5**_

 _ **Iwazumi Yukiko: 3**_

 **Okeh—huahaha. Ini stok saya untuk kisah ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah selesein ini sejak saya meng** _ **update**_ _ **ch**_ **lalu, karena aslinya** _ **chap**_ **lalu itu 7k+. Namun ternyata tidak terlalu nyambung—jadi saya pisah.**

 **Maafkan saya sekali lagi karena hint AkaReader/OC yang terlalu mencolok, mengingat favorit saya Akashi. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang di** _ **chapter**_ **lalu, saya akan menjejerkannya satu per satu.**

 **Saat ini masih sulit melakukannya, toh saya tidak bisa bayangkan** _ **reader**_ **nginep di rumah orang lain selain Akashi mengingat** _ **notabene**_ **anak kaya jadi rumahnya besar dan banyak ruangan kosong.**

 **Tapi maaf karena dengan itu pasti** _ **chap**_ **depan bakalan banyak amat hint AkaReader/OC. Dan KiseReader/OC mungkin huehehehe.**

 **Huff—oke. Ini balasan** _ **review anon**_ **.**

 _ **-atsushikun**_

 _ **Iya kah? Um—gomen, saya tidak menerima vote lewat review. Jadi pakai polling di profil saya ;w; sekali lagi maaf... tapi jika dilihat, Nijimura yang vote ada dua orang, lho? :3**_

 _ **Nama OC diusahakan tidak dipakai /dor/ meski kalau terdesak bakalan menggunakkan salah satu dari ketiga di atas. Huehehe. Yosshhh, fightooo! Ganbarimasu!**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak reviewnya :3**_

 _ **-akashiro46**_

 _ **Bakalan diusahain ngak pakai nama untuk sementara kok, bahkan saya usahain sampe tamat. Tapi ok, saya masukkin votenya ya :3**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak reviewnya~! X3**_

 _ **-S-chan**_

 _ **Nah, ini juga saya bingungkan. Jujur, fandom KnB itu sudah terkenal dengan fict reader-insertnya yang berjibun.**_

 _ **Mengenai kata 'kamu' itu memang tidak diperbolehkan; tapi tokoh tanpa nama (keseluruhan 1st PoV; nameless OC) sepertinya boleh kok—karena jujur fict ini si cewe punya fisik, kan? Rambut panjang, etc. Karena itu saya sekarang sedang mengusahakan membuat fict ini tanpa nama.**_

 _ **Oke, kalau sempat ya. Saya menulis aja sudah waktunya sangat mepet sekarang :'3**_

 _ **Yah, doa aja saya sanggup membuat kesuluruhan fict ini tanpa nama atau pun [name]. Karena jujur, mengetik itu jugalah sulit :'D**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka! X3**_

 **Yak—terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review, fave, follow, dan membaca fict ini! Voting masih dibuka di berbagai pihak, tolong bantu ya. Terutama** _ **vote ending**_ **.**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	4. Chapter 3: Daily Life

"Ini ruanganmu, cepatlah berganti pakaian dan tidur. _Oyasumi_."

Kalimat itu lebih terkesan sebagai perintah daripada sebuah saran. Terlebih intonasinya sangat dingin—dengan tatapan yang tak kalah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Aku tahu karakternya memang begitu, namun tidak bisakah ia sedikit melunak?

Bahkan tanpa menunggu respon dariku, Akashi-kun telah menutup pintu ruangan.

Meski ia mengucapkan ' _oyasumi_ ', nada tajamnya membuatku tak habis pikir. Apakah ia tulus memberikan selamat malam tersebut? Memang kutahu ia sesungguhnya orang baik, tapi tak ada salahnya kan sedikit ramah kala berada di dekatku?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku menghela napas—menggelengkan kepala seraya menepuk kedua pipi. Aku harus semangat!

Kini aku berada dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat lebar. Uh oh, bahkan kurasa tiga kali lebih luas dari loteng yang biasa kudiami. Tak lupa dengan berbagai interior megah nan menyejukkan pandangan.

Satu kandelir mencakup hampir dua puluh lampu di tengah langit ruangan, sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ dengan seprei merah bermotif mawar—berbahan sutra lengkap dengan bantal, guling, dan selimut senada.

Selain itu, terdapat sebuah meja rias kosong beserta lemari pakaian bermaterial utama kayu jati (dicat putih) di sampingnya.

Yah—mengingat ini kamar tidur tamu, diberikan ruangan semewah ini untuk tinggal sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan lantai terbuat dari kayu yang terpasang rapi—karpet beludru merah lembut digerai di atasnya.

Memang tidak mencakup semua permukaan kayu, namun cukup lebar hingga hanya menyisakkan tiga senti dengan tembok. Ah! Mengenai dinding ruangan, kamar ini ditempelkan kertas dinding merah marun bermotif mawar putih.

Akashi-kun tadi menjelaskan sedikit mengenai ruangan ini, katanya aku dapat menggunakkan pakaian yang berada dalam lemari serta terdapat sebuah pintu di sudut yang menghubung menuju kamar mandi.

Aku sudah mengecek kamar mandinya. Tempat itu bersih dan seluas lotengku di rumah. Hebat ya? Kamar mandi saja sudah sebegitu besar. Apalagi, terdapat satu _bath tub_ lebar dengan _shower_ , dan tentu—kloset.

Aku melepaskan kedua sepatu kacaku agar tidak mengotori tikar—membawanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara kaki melangkah menuju lemari pakaian.

Membukanya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas—mendapati satu pakaian di dalamnya. Sebuah _dress_ putih panjang, atau lebih tepatnya _nightgown_.

Sisanya hanyalah tempat kosong.

Melihatnya, aku pun meletakkan sepatu kacaku di sudut lemari seraya berganti pakaian—toh _nightgown_ jauh lebih nyaman dipakai tidur daripada baju pesta semacam ini.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagiku untuk berganti pakaian.

Hanya tiga menit, lalu selesai!

Sepertinya sedikit longgar, namun aku tidak memedulikannya—karena itulah yang membuatnya nyaman.

Kuraih gaun pesta putihku yang kini tergeletak di lantai, seraya meneliti sekeliling—mencari tempat meletakkan pakaian kotor ini.

Dan, _gotcha_! Kudapati sebuah keranjang kosong di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Cepat, aku memasukkan gaun putihku di sana seraya kembali menutup lemari.

Nah. Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua tanganku dengan senyuman ceria—meski sedikit pudar karena efek mengantuk yang luar biasa.

"Sekarang sebaiknya aku segera tidur."

 **Cinderella Catastrophe**

 **[—daily life—]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Cinderella © to the right owner**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **1st PoV, GoMxReader/OC (possible Kagami/Himuro/Nijimura), HighSchool!AU,** ** _don't like? Click 'back'_** **, OC (kakak dan ibu tiri), 3k+**

 _Are_? Aku di mana?

Manikku mengerling mengamati sekitar—menemukan diri dalam sebuah tempat tanpa cahaya, alias gelap gulita. Manikku mengerjap heran.

Semuanya gelap, gelap, dan gelap.

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa pun.

Kedua tanganku menggapai kesana kemari, sementara kaki melangkah menelusuri. Namun tidak—aku tidak mendapati apa pun pada sekeliling.

Satu pun tidak. Seakan sekitar ini hanyalah ruang hampa—dengan tanah kosong datar tanpa keramik membatasi. Terlebih udara yang cukup dingin menggesek permukaan kulit; menguatkan nuansa angker pada sekeliling.

Rasa gelisah dan takut pun mulai menggelitik hati.

Aku mulai panik. _Mengapa aku berada di sini? Tempat apa ini?_

Dan entah sejak kapan kakiku mulai berlari secepat mungkin. Aku tidak peduli menabrak apa pun dalam gelap, jika bisa—itu justru akan membuktikan bahwa lokasi ini memiliki benda, atau setidaknya interior berharga.

Beberapa meter aku telah kulewati kala berlari, hingga tubuhku terasa lelah. Namun aku tetap mendapati kegelapan yang sama—tidak ada perubahan.

Seakan diriku bahkan tak beranjak dari posisi dan hanya berputar dalam satu titik.

Aku pun berjongkok—menimbun wajahku dalam _nightgown_ yang kukenakan seraya memejamkan kedua mata erat.

Sungguh, aku takut. _Ini lokasi apa? Aku tidak ingat masuk kemari sebelumnya. Ruangan apa ini? Mengapa hanya aku sendiri? Bukankah tadi aku berada dalam kamar di kediaman Akashi? Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi?_

Aku pun mengadah dan menggelengkan kepala. Ya, ini semua pasti hanya mimpi! Aku harus optimis!

Tapi—hei, jika ini memang hanyalah mimpi, maka aku harus memastikan!

Aku pun berdiri dan hendak mencubit pipi kananku dengan jemari.

Namun aksi tersebut tak terlaksana kala sebuah suara melantun lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku.

 _"_ _Jadi kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"_ [1]

Menoleh pada asal suara, dan seketika manikku melebar—di hadapanku berdiri tiga anak secara magis; meski sekeliling gelap gulita tanpa penerangan, entah bagaimana aku dapat melihat wujud mereka bertiga.

Seakan lampu _spotlight_ menyinari mereka dan aku hanyalah salah seorang penonton dari ribuan yang tak tampak.

Jadi—kudapati terdapat dua lelaki dengan seorang gadis. Tapi perempuan itu... mengapa mirip sekali denganku?

Jadi—hei! Apa mungkin ini benar-benar mimpi? Mimpi di mana aku melihat diriku sendiri di masa lalu? Atau... melihat diriku dalam dunia imajinasi ciptaanku?

 _"_ _Um! Lagipula aku kesini hanya untuk liburan. Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali dan segera menemui kalian!"_

Suara ini... iya! Gadis itu memang aku!

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu, kan?"_

Kali ini kudapati salah seorang dari kedua lelaki cilik itu—lelaki berambut _red crimson_ bertanya. Namun aneh, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Alias... buram.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya lelaki itu, semuanya—buram. Bahkan wajah dari gadis yang kuperkirakan diriku. Namun tak apa, aku sudah mengerti. Gadis itu memang aku di masa lalu. Dari gerak gerik sekaligus suara dan penampilan, ia memang aku.

Selain itu yang jelas—maksudku dapat dideteksi dan disimpulkan—hanyalah sebuah bola oranye khas basket diapit pada lengan sang anak berambut merah tua tersebut.

 _"_ _Tentu tidak!"_

Kemudian aku mendapati gadis mungil itu—aku—mengulurkan jari kelingking.

 _"_ _Yakusoku!"_ [2]

Yang langsung dikaitkan oleh kedua lelaki lainnya. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka—meski kutahu; satu berambut hitam, sedangkan satunya berambut merah gelap. Hanya saja, siapa? Mengapa aku tidak mengingat mereka?

 _"_ _Kami akan menunggu."_

Kedua lelaki itu berujar kompak. Nadanya sangat tenang dan teduh—sepertinya mereka senang akan janjiku.

 _"_ _Okey!"_

 _Aku_ menjawab dengan polosnya. Dan aku yang melihat _scene_ itu dari samping hanya diam—tak mengintrupsi mau pun menyela.

Kemudian benakku mulai memunculkan beragam pertanyaan.

Mereka berdua siapa?

Apa mungkin—seseorang di Amerika?

Aku ingat sebelum ayah menikah lagi, kami sempat berlibur di Amerika selama dua bulan. Namun aku merasa tidak dekat dengan orang-orang di sana, mengetahui bahasa inggrisku yang terkesan kacau balau.

Lantas—siapa kedua lelaki itu? Teman? Sahabat? Kenalan?

Aku menghela napas panjang . Kemudian mendapati bayangan tiga anak itu telah menghilang (secara magis)—menyisakan kegelapan total. Aku mulai panik.

Lagi-lagi sendirian.

Cepat, kakiku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Terus dalam keheningan hitam pekat—bahkan kurasa, lima ratus meter pun telah kulalui dengan kelajuan sekarang.

 _Di mana ini? Di mana? Apakah semua ini tak ada ujungnya?_

Aku... sendiri?

Tidak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ini pasti tidak nyata.

Dan setelah kupastikan ini bukanlah fakta, kudapati setitik cahaya terang di ujung jalan.

Manikku melebar sementara bibir menyinggung senyum lega. Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berada di tengah kegelapan—muncul jalan keluar.

Cepat, kupacu langkah menuju harapan—dengan _nightgown_ yang melambai seiring langkah yang semakin melebar diiringi lompatan ria.

Kedua mata fokus pada cahaya yang semakin terang, terang, dan terang.

Hingga...

"Ugghhh...?"

Eh—?

Kini pandanganku menjadi buram. Aneh sekali, dan mengapa... aku merasa begitu mengantuk?

Kedua manikku mengerjap—berusaha membuka mata, mendapati langit putih sebuah ruangan. Disusul suara kicauan burung pipit plus gesekan kain gorden terbuka.

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Apa saya membuat Anda terbangun?"

Sebuah suara asing menyapa telingaku. Cepat, aku menggerakan tubuhku—dan menyadari bahwa aku kini berada dalam sebuah kasur yang empuk.

Tidak berlari meraih cahaya. Tidak dalam dimensi penuh kegelapan.

Di sini. Di kediaman Akashi—tempatku mulai berdiam sejak kemarin.

Manikku mendapati seorang _maid_ —kira-kira tiga puluh tahun, membuka gorden kamar. Membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang bermotif abstrak nan rumit.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Aku mengeratkan selimut yang kukenakan, menyadari bahwa segala pengelihatan yang kulihat tadi hanyalah mimpi semata. Meski aneh, kurasa itu adalah potongan memori diriku bersama seseorang di masa lalu.

Hanya saja—siapa?

Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Apa mungkin, karena telah terlalu lama tidak berjumpa?

Aku menghela napas.

Kurasa itulah alasannya.

Ya—alasan terlogis untuk saat ini.

 _Maid_ itu tampak heran akan jawabanku, namun memutuskan mengabaikan—beranjak membuka lemari dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah gaun berenda khas _sweet lolita fashion_ , lengkap dengan pakaian dalam—yang tentu saja bukan milikku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat terdapat barang tersebut di sana.

Ia berjalan ke arahku—yang kini merubah posisi menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menyerahkan satu set pakaian tersebut padaku, membuatku menerimanya dengan rasa heran (serta sebelah alis terangkat kala menatap wajahnya—menuntut penjelasan).

" _Bocchan_ menyampaikan pada saya bahwa Anda dapat menggunakkan pakaian ini setelah mandi." Ia berujar pelan—kemudian membungkuk. "Saya permisi." [3]

Sang _maid_ melangkah menuju pintu—sementara batinku memproses ucapannya.

Jadi Akashi-kun menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku dapat mengenakan _dress_ ini setelah mandi pagi?

Tapi hei—ini aneh! Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa memiliki pakaian untuk gadis? Bahkan pakaian dalamnya? Terlebih _dress_ yang ia berikan sedikit berunsur _cosplay_!

Apa diam-diam ia seorang _otaku_?!

Nah. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku—mengusir pikiran yang terlalu imajinatif tersebut; dan menyadari _maid_ tadi telah membuka pintu, hendak keluar. Cepat, aku menghentikkannya.

" _Matte_!" [4]

Berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya yang kini terdiam di tempat—memandangku heran.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun dapat mempunyai _dress_ semacam ini? Terlebih pakaian dalam wanita?" tanyaku heran. _Maid_ itu tersentak—namun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" _Bocchan_ memerintahku untuk membeli pakaianmu sebelum kau bangun. Ia terlihat sangat perhatian dengan Anda." Aku mengerjap mendengar penuturannya.

Oh, rupanya begitu.

Jadi _maid_ itu yang membelinya? Pantas saja.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti—kembali bertanya, "Lalu sekarang di mana Akashi-kun?"

" _Bocchan_ sudah berangkat sekolah dua jam yang lalu." _Maid_ itu membalas sopan. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Sekolah? Ah ya, hari ini hari senin, kan?

Tapi... berangkat dua jam yang lalu? Alisku bertaut.

Cepat, manikku menelik sekeliling—mencari jam dinding dalam ruangan.

Dan, _gotcha_!

Cepat, manikku membaca waktu yang tertera.

 **[10:15]**

Aku melebarkan kedua mata tidak percaya. _Heck_ , aku baru bangun jam sepuluh pagi?! Padahal di rumah—lama—aku selalu bangun kurang dari jam enam!

Mungkin karena terbiasa tidur jam sepuluh malam? Bukan satu pagi seperti kemarin (hari ini)? Atau sebab utama adalah kasur yang terlampau empuk hingga membuatku terus terlelap?

"O-Oh, begitu kah?" Aku tersenyum ragu sebagai balasan. "Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

 _Maid_ itu membungkuk sedikit—keluar kamar, diiringi suara _cklek_ pintu tertutup.

Meninggalkanku berdiri di depan pintu; sendirian.

Aku menghela napas, berjalan—mendudukan diri kembali pada pinggir kasur. Manikku mengamati pakaian yang terlipat rapi pada genggaman tangan. Kainnya halus, namun terlalu berumbai.

 _Dress_ selutut dengan aksen renda kentara berwarna pink putih—pita di mana-mana, berlengan panjang. Selain itu, pakaian dalam berwarna senada.

Juga—eh?

Aku tidak menyadari terdapat benda ini sebelumnya. Jemariku menarik sebuah kain yang terselip pada kain _dress_.

Kain itu—eh? Maksudku bando; memiliki warna senada dengan pakaian yang diserahkan padaku. Dengan pita di sana-sini serta motif silang menyilang.

Aku menghela napas.

Ini sesungguhnya memang selera Akashi-kun, atau _maid_ tadi?

Aku mulai meragukannya—mengingat sang _maid_ membeli pakaian; kemungkinan besar ialah sang pemilih model busana yang kelak kukenakan.

Ah, sudahlah.

Untuk saat ini, lebih baik aku segera mandi—meski tentu, aku pun kebingungan.

 _Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, ya?_

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama terlewat kala diriku memanjakan diri pada air hangat dalam _bath tub_. Yang pasti, lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Meski jujur, aku terbiasa menggunakan air dingin di rumah lama—karena air hangat hanya dapat digunakkan kedua kakak dan ibu tiriku.

Aku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh bagiku suhu bukanlah masalah yang patut diperbesar-besar kan. Namun tentu—itu sudah membuatku merasakan suatu diskriminasi yang luar biasa.

Dan kini, aku telah mengenakkan pakaian ganti yang diberikan sang _maid_ padaku. Meski aneh—sangat aneh. Bagaimana Akashi-kun dapat mengetahui ukuranku?! _Dress_ ini sangat pas dengan tubuhku!

Ah, sebenarnya itu juga merupakan misteri mengingat _dress_ yang mereka kirimkan padaku sebelum ini pas dikenakan olehku.

Aku menghela napas—memfokuskan padangan pada kaca yang mencerminkan gambar diriku.

Ya, diriku.

Seorang gadis berubuh pen—maksudku kurang tinggi—dengan rambut coklat kehitaman berujung ikal, serta manik senada. Menurut pendapatku, mengenakan pakaian semacam ini dalam ukuran tubuh yang tergolong mungil—membuatku terlihat seperti boneka.

Aku tersenyum—seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar ruangan.

Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang aku segera keluar—menelusuri rumah baruku yang berpotensi membuat tersesat. Oh, dan mungkin mencari sarapan.

Dengan pita panjang bandana berkibar serta _dress_ melambai seiring diri melangkah konstan, aku pun beranjak keluar kamar—tak lupa menutup pintu.

Dan kini aku mendapati diri berada dalam sebuah koridor lebar berdinding krem—dihiasi beberapa figura foto memukau serta meja indah bertahta guci antik.

Manikku menelik sekitar yang tertutup akan cahaya luar—hanya disinari oleh kandelir setiap lima meter (dengan puluhan lilin menyala). Sedikit pun tak ada celah yang membiarkan sinar matahari menyusup.

Kakiku bermain pada halusnya karpet beludru merah terbentang hingga akhir koridor. Kemudian kusadari sepasang _slippers_ di sebelah pintu kamarku yang baru saja tertutup. Aku mengerjap.

Kurasa, kemarin ini tidak ada di sini.

Ah, sudahlah.

Aku pun memutuskan mengenakkannya sembari berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor. Uh, bahkan kini perutku mulai berbunyi. Aku lapar—mengingat kembali sekarang merupakan jam sepuluh lebih, dengan lambung belum terisi.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan tiga anak kecil terbesit dalam benakku.

Ah—mimpi tadi.

Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, namun aku pun tak berniat melupakannya—karena siapa tahu itu adalah kepingan yang penting dalam kehidupan?

Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku ingin mengerti.

Apakah itu hanya halusinasi, imajinasi, atau fakta adanya?

Nyata—sepertinya. Namun aku pun tak berani menjamin.

Meski kupetik satu hal penting dalam mimpi tadi. Jika benar itu mimpi dan memori lamaku, maka aku telah mengingkari sebuah janji.

Karena nyatanya—aku tidak kembali.

Lebih tepatnya, aku _tidak mungkin_ kembali.

Kakiku tetap berjalan tenang (meski pikiran kalut akan beribu pertanyaan)—sesekali berpapasan dengan _maid_ atau _butler_ yang lewat. Kedua alisku bertaut heran. Oh astaga, berapa banyak pelayan yang dimiliki keluarga Akashi sebenarnya?

Untuk sekarang—aku dapat menghitungnya dengan jari. Tiga. Ya, dua _maid_ berpapasan denganku dalam koridor yang kini kulalui. Serta satu _butler_.

Huff, dalam koridor ini saja aku telah berpapasan dengan tiga pelayan keluarga Akashi. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan _tour_ keliling _mansion_? Pasti akan lebih banyak dan membuatku kesulitan menghitung.

Dah hei—terlebih jalan mereka rerata sangatlah tergesa, seperti dikejar waktu! Bukannya aku menyindir, namun seorang dari _maid_ itu membawa benda terbuat dari beling, tidak bisakah ia sedikit memperlambat langkah?

Bagaimana jika barang itu pecah dan sang _maid_ dituntut mengganti? Akan sangat merepotkan nantinya. Karena itulah aku sesungguhnya lebih mengharapkan _maid_ tersebut memperlambat langkah.

(Meski kutahu aku pun salah karena tidak mengingatkan _maid_ tersebut dan memutuskan berjalan terus. Dan kini rasa bersalah sedikit menyelusup dada.)

Aku menggeleng pelan, merasa tidak sepantasnya aku merasa bersalah. Sebab sejak awal, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berkaitan denganku mau pun menjadi tanggung jawabku. Manikku terpenjam sejenak sementara kaki terus melangkah.

Hufff. Sebenarnya berapa panjangnya koridor ini? Terdapat beberapa tikungan yang oh—membuatku harus menelusuri koridor lain, dan pengulangan tersebut membuatku belum berhasil melihat ujung koridor bagai labirin ini.

Eh—tunggu.

Jika aku belum menemukannya, bukankah itu berarti ada kemungkinan aku mengambil arah yang salah?

Kedua kaki mulai mempercepat langkah ke depan—sedikit tergasa. Aku mulai panik juga, merasa bahwa pertanyaan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

 _Apa jangan-jangan aku salah arah? Aku tersesat? Bagaimana ini, masih belum terlambat untuk kembali! Tapi, hei! Atau mungkin lebih baik memilih terus maju?_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibir, kembali pun aku tidak begitu hafal arah. Tak menutup kemungkinan tersesat juga di saat kembali. Dan bagaimana jika tak ada yang berhasil menemukanku kala tersesat?

 _Mansion_ ini sangat besar, bahkan kuragu semua anggota yang telah tinggal beberapa tahun pun hafal setiap sudut serta lika liku arah.

Eh—tunggu. Tapi bukankah ada CCTV?

Sehingga jika aku tersesat pun, seseorang pasti tahu keberadaanku?

Aku sedikit memperlambat langkah meski masih berlari—merasa bahwa ide itu cukup menenangkan diri.

Benar juga, di _mansion_ sebesar dan semegah ini, pasti terdapat puluhan CCTV.

Selagi kaki berjalan cepat, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala sudut—dan _gotcha_! Kutemukan satu CCTV di sudut kanan koridor—tepat sebelum tikungan menuju koridor lain. Aku menghela napas lega.

Dengan begini setidaknya seseorang dapat mengetahui keberadaanku melalui CCTV.

Tapi—benda elektronik tersebut tidak rusak, kan? Maksudku, biasanya CCTV akan mengeluarkan sedikit kerlip merah pada bagian bawah kamera saat beroperasi. Namun ini... mengapa tidak ada?

Apa jangan-jangan benda elektronik ini tidak dijalankan? Atau lebih parahnya lagi—mengalami kerusakan pada mesinnya sehingga tak dapat digunakkan?

Mendengar pemikiran abstrak serta imajinatifku—aku mengerjap.

Aku tahu hal tersebut sepertinya mustahil, namun hanya _sepertinya_.

Tidak pasti.

Dan kembali, hatiku mulai panik.

 _Jika CCTV tidak beroperasi, siapa yang akan menemukanku? Apakah aku harus terus berjalan mengikuti koridor ini? Tapi, hei! Aku juga lapar! Aku ingin segera makan pagi! Aku belum sarapan!_

Namun... jika terus maju, mungkin akan kutemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga? Seperti—lihat! mulai tampak cahaya terang di ujung jalan! Akhirnya!

Aku pun sedikit mempercepat langkahku, mendapati diriku berada di hadapan sebuah pintu lebar berukir melingkar material kayu mahoni—memiliki sedikit celah memancarkan cahaya terang; berbeda dengan sinar redup lilin pada koridor.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kananku mendorong pintu tersebut.

Dan seketika disambut dengan puluhan tangga melingkar menuju... atap? Entahlah, aku tidak dapat melihat ujungnya dari tempatku berpijak.

Namun kurasa atap. Meski aku tidak yakin. Lagipula, ini seperti bagian terujung dari _mansion_ Akashi. Tangga dibalut dengan (sekali lagi) tikar beludru merah, ditambah pegangan tangga berukir abstrak.

Lagi-lagi, mengapa di bagian semacam ini saja— _mansion_ Akashi-kun tetap saja tampak menawan? Fuhh, dasar orang kaya. Rasanya aku semakin gugup saja tinggal di sini.

Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak boleh! Aku harus membiasakan diri!

Aku pun perlahan menaikki tangga—jarak antar anak tangga tidaklah banyak, memudahkanku menaikinya, meski tak dipungkiri aku cukup lelah karena jumlahnya merupakan ratusan.

Ya—ratusan anak tangga.

Tapi, apa mungkin di ujungnya terdapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan? Seperti—hmm, ruang penuh lukisan abstrak? Atau foto keluarga Akashi dari generasi ke generasi? Juga, mungkinkah ruang penyimpanan harta?

...

Dan pemikiran tersebut membuatku semakin tertarik—memotivasi diri tuk terus melangkah menaikki tangga menuju langit.

Meski lapar terus menyapa diri, rasa penasaranku telah melebihi keinginan untuk kembali—mencari _maid_ , memintanya menuntunku menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Segala hal itu terpendam, hanya karena satu pertanyaan sarat akan kecurigaan penuh menaungi benak:

 _"_ _Apa ya yang menantiku di ujung sana?"_

.

 **[** ** _POLLING_** **MENGENAI** ** _ENDING_** **MASIH DIBUKA DI PROFIL SAYA]**

 **** ** _[1]: Ini Himuro yang berbicara, okeii?_**

 ** _[2]: "Janji!"_**

 ** _[3]: "Tuan muda menyampaikan pada saya bahwa Anda dapat menggunakkan pakaian ini setelah mandi."_**

 ** _[4]: "Tunggu!"_**

 ** _Voting_** **masih dibuka.** ** _Gomen_** **bagi yang nge** ** _vote_** **melalui** ** _review_** **, saya tidak dapat menghitungnya seperti apa yang saya lakukan untuk** ** _vote_** **nama OC. Karena itulah saya membuat** ** _polling_** **ini di profil.**

 **Btw, ini 1st PoV all, tanpa nama. Tapi sekali lagi kalau memang bakalan pake nama, saya ambil 'Akizuki Airi.' Jadi intinya—polling OC sudah saya tutup.**

 **Okeeey, saya udah lama sekali ngak** ** _update_** **cerita ini huehehe. Maaf atas GoM yang ngak muncul dalam** ** _chapter_** **ini.**

 **Iya, GoMnya muncul—sebenernya Akashi *uhuk*—untuk** ** _chap_** **depan. Sama, papanya Akashi (mungkin?) dan err... kalo ngak kepanjangen** ** _chapter_** **nya ya Nijimura masuk juga :''3 OHOHOHOHO #digamvar**

 **Ini balasan review anon:**

 ** _-Shirosaki00_**

 ** _Siapppp, saya usahain emang ngak ada. Niat saya gtu xD Makasih ya sudah mereview~_**

 ** _-Nikio Suzaku_**

 ** _Saya tidak merencanakan keluarnya Momoi, jadi sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi Aida Riko ada kemungkinan muncul. Endingnya em... saya tentuin pakai voting di profil saya :''3 coba cek ya~_**

 ** _Harusnya itu semua muncul, karena rencana saya Reader mau disekolahin ke Seirin (tapi entah jadi atau ga /ditavok) Makasih banyak ya sudah mereview :3_**

 **Dan ini hasil** ** _voting_** ** _ending_** **sementara. Silahkan** ** _vote_** **lagi di profil saya, saya tidak terima** ** _voting_** **lewat** ** _review_** **.**

 **Oh, dan yang** ** _vote_** **saya untuk membuat semua endingnya, sayang sekali saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi saya hanya membuat** ** _ending_** ** _three top_** **jika itu yang mendapatkan** ** _vote_** **terbanyak.**

 ** _Akashi: 4_**

 ** _Nijimura: 3_**

 ** _Midorima: 2_**

 ** _Kise: 2_**

 ** _Kuroko: 1_**

 ** _Aomine: 0_**

 ** _Himuro: 0_**

 ** _Kagami: 0_**

 ** _Murasakibara: 0_**

 **Maaf banget jika banyak kesalahan kata, semoga saja ini dapat memuaskan** ** _readers_** **sekalian. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah** ** _review_** **,** ** _fave_** **,** ** _fol_** **dan baca~!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


End file.
